Resurrection
by GoddessD
Summary: When supernatural forces disrupt the natural order of things there is no way to predict the consequences. An unexpected turn has Eric wondering if he's in heaven or hell. E/S A/U Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Resurrection**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A coordinated attack was launched across the state and by the time we realized what was happening, it was too late. Spies infiltrated the areas of Louisiana and set up bombs in key locations. Fangtasia had been one of them. Sookie and I were in the basement when the bombs went off. The building had fallen in on itself, trapping us under the rubble. My legs had been severed by the steel, concrete, and debris that had collapsed on top of us. I was bleeding profusely and was too injured to get us out. Sookie laid a few feet from me, her left arm had been crushed under a huge chunk of concrete and a steel pipe stuck out of her chest. Fires had broken out around us that could not be escaped. We were trapped. The only thing we had to be grateful for was that the two of us would bleed to death before we burned.

"Eric..." Sookie gasped reaching out to me. I stretched out my hand to hers and held it while looking into her eyes. "It hurts..." she moaned and squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry lover," I rasped willing myself to live long enough to watch my lover die. I could feel my body begin to shut down as the blood drained, spilling out onto the floor. I knew as soon as there was nothing left, I would flake away. Nothing would be left of me but ash. I was consumed by my failure to keep Sookie safe, but I would not spend my last moments with her dwelling on things I could not change.

"I'm scared...I'm so cold." Her voice was no more than a whisper, she was fading as fast as I.

"It's alright, lover, it will all be over in a minute." I gripped her hand tightly as I felt hers slack. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I always have. I always will."

Sookie's blue eyes stared into mine and the fear and pain on her face was enough to kill me if my injuries didn't.

"I love you too. I..." Sookie's voice trailed off, and I heard her heart race before it came to a complete stop. Her eyes lay open, glazed over by death yet still looking at mine, but she was gone. The love of my long life was taken and I prayed that I would see her in the afterlife. I laid back my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

A loud crash roused me from my torment as the door burst open. "Eric! What is it?" Pam was literally crying and her fear slammed against our bond.

I sat up in a frantic state and I gasped out in horror. I gripped my chest as a strong urge to heave came over me. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't register where I was or the fact that I was still existing. I could still feel the echo of the pain I felt the moment I lost her.

"Pam?" It took me a second to realize that it was her. She was dressed for work, black leather corset and unbelievably tight leather pants. Her five inch spiked heels clicked against the floor as she approached.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Pam asked again, but I couldn't answer. My mind was addled. _What is happening?_

"You escaped? Where is Sookie? " I could barely get the words out. I was nearly choking on my grief. I scanned the area around me and it finally registered that I was no longer in Fangtasia but in one of my homes. I was in my flat in Shreveport. Which was strange since I had sold it shortly after I met Sookie, and bought a quaint country house in Ruston in hopes that Sookie and I would eventually move in together. Of course at the time, I didn't admit that to myself but that was the truth of it.

"Eric! Tell me whats going on! Escape from what?" Pam reached out and grabbed my face forcing my eyes to hers. "You're in pain. Are you injured?"

I pulled my face away from her hands and looked down at myself. I was completely nude, but my body didn't seem to be damaged. My mind could not wrap itself around what was happening and I asked again, "Where's Sookie?"

"Eric, you're talking nonsense. What's a Sookie?" Pam's expression was contorted with concern and confusion.

"PAMELA! Do not play games with me! Where is she?" I leaped up from my position on the bed and whirled on her. I knew it wasn't a dream. Sookie and I had died. I felt her death and my own.

"Eric, you're losing it. I'm calling Dr. Ludwig." Pam pulled out her phone and began to dial, but I snatched it from her hand and dashed it against the wall before the doctor's answering service could pick up. I had no idea what was going on, but there was no way I would bring anyone into this until I knew more.

"What the fuck, Eric?" Pam looked had me with wide eyes. "What has happened to you?"

"Why am I here?" I looked around my surroundings. My old flat was lush but somewhat of a bachelor pad. There were only two bedrooms and one bath. The place had a small kitchen which I had little use for, but it always helped the resale value on any property. _If this is the afterlife, where is Sookie?  
><em>

"Because you rested here last sunrise..." Pam snarked in a tone that said "isn't it obvious?". She spoke slow, as if I would have a hard time following her. I was going to tell her that I had sold the place years ago, but I could tell she was already worried about my sanity. In fact, so was I.

"Why are you here?" Even when I did live here, she only stayed on very rare occasion.

"You didn't show up for work tonight and when I felt your...panic, I rushed over. I thought you had been attacked." Pam was eying me like a freak show at a carnival. I walked over to the window on the far right side of the room. The flat was on the third floor and all the windows had light tight shutters on them that would automatically open after sunset. When I looked out the window the ground was clear of snow. This winter had been particularly cold and we had actually gotten snow, but as I gazed out, it obviously wasn't winter anymore.

"What is the date?" I was trying to work out what was happening in my head. _Have I been asleep for months? Am I dead, finally and truly. Is this hell?_

"Its July twenty-first. Why?" I felt dismay fill the bond and I abruptly cut off my bond to her. Five months _I had been out, how is this possible?_ Then something occurred to me.

"What year is it?" I was careful to keep my tone even. I was upset enough for the both of us._ Have I lost my mind? Have I traveled back in time or ended up in some alternate universe? _

"You really have lost it..." Pam shook her head.

"Just tell me!" I ordered and Pam's back straightened in anger.

"2004," Pam spit back at me.

"How? How did this happen?" I had not meant to say it out loud, but my mind was moving a mile a minute and the same question kept popping in my head. Pam didn't answer, she just stared at me in horror.

"Give me your phone."

"Help yourself. You threw it against the wall," Pam bit back at me.

"Find mine then." I whipped my head around and gave her a hard stare. Pam sighed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand and handed it to me. If Pam was telling the truth, Sookie would probably be at work.

I dialed the shifters bar from memory, "Merlotte's." A woman answered but it wasn't Sookie. It was a voice I didn't recognize.

"Is Sookie Stackhouse in tonight?" My voice was strained and my anxiety skyrocketed as I waited for her response.

"Yeah, hang on," the breather huffed, but I let out a sigh of relief. Pam cocked an eyebrow at me but remained silent.

After a moment, I heard the voice I longed to hear, "Hello?"

"Lover?" I choked out as my eyes stung with unshed tears. My confusion and fear was replaced with the happiness in knowing she was alive.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Sookie's voice was stern and I could hear her irritation. It was the best sound I had ever heard.

"Sookie, lover, it's me." I prayed to the gods that she would know me. _Maybe she also has been moved through time? _

"Hey there, buster! I am not your lover and I have no idea who you are. You must have me confused with someone else." My happiness at knowing she was alive well outweighed the brief twinge of disappointment that she didn't know who I was.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." I reluctantly hung up the phone, but when I turned back to my child, I could not wipe the smile from my face. Any world that my lover still lived in was a world I wanted to be in. I may not have known the how and why I was here in this time and place, but all I could think of was having my lover back with me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Pam rested her back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will when I figure it out myself." I walked over to my closet and grabbed the first things my hands touched, a pair of blue jeans and a black Fangtasia tee-shirt, and put them on. My first order of business was to see for myself that my lover was alive and well. Hearing her voice only solidified the longing in my heart. I had to see her. I pulled on some boots and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Pam followed behind me. When I tried to leave, she flashed around me and pushed the door closed.

"Get out of my way," I growled. I knew Pam was worried, but I was still her master.

"No!" Pam screeched. She flinched when I opened the bond so she could feel my anger.

"No? You dare defy me?" I backed Pam up against the door putting my hands on either side of her, caging her in.

"Master, you're acting insane!" Pam glared at me. "Please, tell me whats going on or at least let me call Ludwig."

"As I have said, I will explain what I know when I know more. Now move." I sneered at her as I pushed her aside and pulled open the door. "Go back to Fangtasia. I will meet you there later." I walked out not bothering to look behind me and this time Pam did not try to stop me.

I took to the sky as soon as I exited the building. My mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Not even the gods could keep me from her. The wind was warm as I flew and the stars shown bright in the sky. It was a full moon tonight and I hoped that I would catch Sookie at the bar without her shifter boss to make things difficult. I really had no plan in mind as to what I would say or do when I saw her. If I had come back in time, Sookie would not even have met me yet...if the time line remained the same, but none of that mattered. I just needed to see her. The bond I once shared with my lover was no more and I could not help but feel the emptiness that accompanied the loss.

I landed in back of the building. I was not sure what night it was, but from the nearly full parking lot I assumed it must be a Friday or Saturday. I walked around to the front of the building and noticed her old crappy car in the lot. I walked over to it and peered in the window. I noticed the old blanket in the back seat, the one she had given to me the night she picked me up off the road so long ago. The memory of it was as painful as it was pleasant, so I pushed the thought from my mind and set to my task.

I steeled myself as I walked into the bar. I caught her scent almost immediately. The sweet fragrance that was undeniably my lover's stood out amongst the wretched stench of the other humans in the bar. My first instinct was to scour the area and search out my Sookie, but if she didn't know who I was, I did not want to scare her off.

I could feel the eyes of the patrons boring into me, but I ignored them and took a seat at table in an area of the bar that the smelled strongest of her. I wasn't seated but a moment before I heard the tinkling laugh of my lover as she exited the kitchen with a tray full of food. Her hair was up in her signature pony-tail and she was wearing short black shorts and a white Merlotte's tee-shirt I could almost see through. My eyes were fixed on her as she walked to the table across from mine. My undead heart ached and the need to hold her in my arms was almost overwhelming, but I knew that I couldn't just scoop her up, not yet anyway. I pushed the image of her as she died out of my mind since just the thought of it had me nearly gripping my chest. My eyes bore into her and I focused on the here and now. I could not get over how young and innocent my lover looked, unmarred by the harsh events that had plagued her over the years. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, she always was.

"Two burgers Lafayette, with fries, and a basket of deep fried pickles. Just let me know if I can get you anything else." Sookie smiled at the couple in the booth. I could see the strain on her face and even though I couldn't feel it, I could tell she was struggling to keep the thoughts of the patrons at bay.

When she turned away from the table she finally noticed me. She stopped dead in her tracks and for a moment, I thought she might have recognized me, but then I realized she was just noticing the void of my mind. A fleeting expression of surprise flashed across her face before she wiped it clean and approached my table.

"Hi! Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get ya?" Sookie smiled at me and this smile was genuine. I grinned back. A familiar blush flushed her cheeks and her scent grew stronger. I inhaled deeply, relishing her unmarred scent. I had to force my fangs to remain retracted.

"A True Blood, please," I replied politely. I knew how much Sookie appreciated manners and I wanted to make a good impression. I suddenly wondered if Sookie had met Compton yet.

"I'm not sure if we have any." Sookie leaned over to me and whispered, "You're our first vampire." She pulled back and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let me check. I'll be right back." I could see the awe in her features as she turned from me and went to the bar. I always imagined what it would have been like if I had met Sookie before Compton did. It seemed I might get that chance after all.

After a brief discussion with her co-worker, she came back to the table with a bottle of True Blood in her hand. "It's your lucky day. We had two left that weren't spoiled. I hope it tastes okay." Sookie looked concerned and I almost laughed. She could have served me battery acid in that moment and I wouldn't have noticed.

I took a gulp of the awful synthetic stuff and smiled back at her in reassurance. "It seems fine." _Shit always tastes like...shit._

"Oh good," Sookie sighed. I wanted to keep her close. I wanted to take her home with me, but I was sure she would refuse. My Sookie would never venture to go home with a stranger, but we wouldn't be strangers for long if I could help it.

"Sookie, do you have a break coming up? I would love if you would join me." I purred at her, turning on my classic Northman charm.

"How do you know my name?" Her smile turned to suspicion and I cursed myself for my error. I had to think quickly.

"I heard the redheaded one call you by your name." I casually took a sip of the bottled blood and continued, "Sookie is a uniquely beautiful name, for a uniquely beautiful woman." Sookie's blush returned and she averted her eyes from me to scan the area for onlookers. They were watching, but I could have cared less. "So, can I convince you to join me, for a drink perhaps?"

"I appreciate the offer, but we are pretty busy tonight." Sookie looked at me abashed. I could tell she was not used to getting much attention. By the time Sookie and I had met, she had already dealt with the talk of the residence of Bon Temps. Bill had caused quite a bit of trouble in the area.

"Another time then? Tomorrow night, dinner?" I was a bit disappointed that she didn't agree right away, but she wouldn't have been Sookie if she did.

"Are you asking me out to dinner, or are you asking me to be dinner?" Sookie sassed back but gave me a sexy smirk.

"I was asking you out to dinner, although if you offered, I would be crazy to turn you down." I wanted to leer at her, but I reined it in. Hell, I wanted to do all sorts of wicked things to her, but I am a patient vampire and she is worth the wait.

"You know, you haven't even told me your name." Sookie looked at me coyly, before we were interrupted.

"Sookie, can ya bring us a pitcher?" Sookie's brother called out as he walked in the door accompanied by a few of his acquaintances. They took their seats at a table nearby. I wanted to tear his head off for his disturbance, but Sookie would never forgive me for that.

"I'll be right there," Sookie replied back before turning her attention back to me. "I'm sorry, busy night and all," she shrugged.

"No problem. The name is Eric Northman and you have yet to give me your answer about dinner."

"I don't know...I mean, I don't even know you." My sweet, suspicious little lover was rightfully cautious, though she had no need to be. I would give up everything I had for her, even my existence.

My approach did not seem to be working so I scrambled for a way to make this go my way, "If you do not wish for me to pick you up we could meet at my club in Shreveport. We can have a couple of drinks and if you feel comfortable enough, maybe you will let me take you out to dinner afterward. If not, we can part ways." It pained me to say it, but I was not about to take no for an answer.

"Alright then. It's a date." Sookie beamed at me and I mirrored her expression. I was elated at the prospect of making her mine again. This time I would do it right. I pulled out my business card and handed it to her. Without even looking at it, she shoved it in her pocket.

"Wonderful. Until tomorrow night." I stood and towered over her. I couldn't resist leaning down close to her ear and inhaling. I was pleased when she didn't lean away. "I will count the hours until I can see you again, Miss Sookie," I whispered before I straightened and turned from her, making my way to the door. It took everything I had to leave her there.

When I got outside and out of view, I leaned up against the building and closed my eyes. The pang of anxiety I felt at leaving her here alone gave me great pause. I knew I needed to get back to Fantasia to find out what happened. The memories of Sookie's and my death still rattled in my mind, and by some miracle I had ended up back here in this time, in this place, but the how and why eluded me. _Who had done this? Who had given us this gift of a second chance?_ It was no small feat to send a man, or vampire in this case, back through time and I wondered if and when this mysterious benefactor would make themselves known.

My internal struggle was cut short when I heard the creak of the front door and the voices of men. I launched myself into the air and headed towards Fangtasia with purpose. No matter who or what had saved us, I was not going to squander this opportunity, and armed with the knowledge of the past, I would change the future. This time nothing would get in my way.

My thoughts consumed me as I flew towards Fangtasia. No matter how I looked at my situation, I couldn't see the whole picture, there were so many pieces of the puzzle still missing. I couldn't even imagine who would be strong enough to pull this off.

I was only minutes from my destination when I was hit with pain and dread so acute that I nearly plummeted from the sky. In this time, I only shared an active bond with one other and I pushed myself to fly even faster. As I landed in the rear of the club, I could hear the shrieks of my child coming from inside. I rushed to the door and ripping it open with force, dashed inside following my bond to find her. I could not stand the thought of losing someone else I loved.

I couldn't have prepared for the scene I walked into. Pam was hovering about five feet from the ground. Her body was surrounded by a sickly green sphere which crackled and whirled with energy. Her limbs hung limply and her eyes were rolled back in her head. I charged over to my child and stuck my hands into the sphere to try to pull her out of it, but as soon as I touched it an electric charge ran through me and I was thrown across the room. The wall stopped my backwards trajectory and I slumped to the floor as my body convulsed. I felt like I had stuck my keys into a electrical socket.

After a few hazy moments, I shook myself and got to my feet once again. I scrambled to figure out how to release her from the anomaly. Scanning the room for something, anything, to aid me in my task, I picked up a chair and threw it at Pam hoping to knock her loose, but it exploded into pieces as soon as it touched the sphere, sending deadly shards of wood flying through the air. I admit, this wasn't the best plan I ever had, but I was desperate. I dodged the flying shards before searching for another method to save her.

I needed something to break the current that encompassed her. A half baked idea ran through my mind and I bound over to the bar. There was a rubber runner on the floor that ran its length. It was the only piece of non-conductive material long enough to get around the sphere. I thought if I could loop it around her, I might be able to drag Pam out. I pulled the runner off the floor hastily and sped back to her side. I was just about to try my harebrained idea when I was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Two**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Release my child!" I growled as turned around to face the perpetrator. I was perplexed to find an aged female with long braided white hair and a frail looking body. Her large round eyes were like two grass colored gems that sparkled even in the darkness and her skin was as pale as a vampire's. She wore a shabby brown robe covered in symbols I was not familiar with and a large, gold and gem encrusted, triple crescent amulet rested against her chest.

"Calm yourself or you will be in the same position as your progeny. Her attack was unprovoked and I do not take kindly to disrespect." I could feel the strength of her magic coming off her in waves as the old crone voice came out stronger than seemed possible for one who looked so feeble. She flicked her wrist and the sickly green sphere disappeared, releasing Pam and dropping her to the floor.

I would have hurried to Pam's side, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of the deceptively powerful creature which stood willfully before me. "Who are you?" I ground out. My whole body was humming with my suppressed infuriation, but thankfully Pam was no longer in pain. Though she had not moved from her position on the floor, but our bond told me still yet lived.

"I am your Master." She kept her unwavering eyes on mine as a chair from a nearby table, slid across the floor and came to rest right behind her. She sat down slowly and let out an almost inaudible sigh as she did so.

"My Master?" I laughed venomously. "My Master is dead." I spat back, my indignation was palpable. The monster within me roared at the audacity of her claim on me. I wondered if I could move fast enough to break this bitch's neck before she cast that spell she used on Pam, on me, but I hadn't survived this long by acting on impulses. The logical part of mind overruled my instincts and I settled on finding out all I could about this woman. Making a move against a foe who you know next to nothing about is a good way to find yourself finally dead. I was more pragmatic than that._ In time_, I reminded myself.

"Although, in this time your Maker still lives," the crone pointed out as she brushed off her robe nonchalantly. Her casualness only led me to believe she did not fear me, "You do not belong to him anymore. You are my creature to command. I brought you back, now you belong to me."

"It was you?" I had never, in my many years, come across this creature. _Could it be that with my resurrection this crone now commands me?_ Just the idea of being under her control pushed me to the limits of my restraint and it took all I had to keep myself rooted to where I stood.

The woman inclined her head, "It is true." She looked proud of herself. The smug smile made the deep crevices of her wrinkled face even deeper and her eyes held a sparkle of merriment.

"Why? Why bring me back? What is it you want from me?"

"You have a job to do. A wrong to make right," she said matter-of-factly, "If you wish to be free once again, you will do as I command or I will put you right back where I found you." I had witnessed her power I knew I she was not one to be trifled with, of course I knew first hand what happens when you attack a witch and I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"If you are so powerful, why not take care of the task yourself?" I didn't try to cover up the ire in my voice while I struggled to keep my expressions passive.

"If it was possible for me to do so, I would. Do you think I would resurrect a vampire," she said the word "vampire" as if it tasted bad in her mouth, "if I could handle the task myself?" The creature was obviously not pleased with having to deal with the likes of me. The feeling was mutual.

"So what is this task that you need my help to accomplish?" My words came out petulantly. I loathed being indebted to anyone, let alone some strange woman who's motivations were unfathomable to me, but I had no choice but to hear the crazy old hag out. Knowledge is power and at the moment, I was feeling quite powerless. It was not a feeling I was fond of.

She smiled crookedly, making me even more uneasy, but it was her words that sent me into a rage, "You have two choices. You can turn your human-fairy hybrid or kill Niall Brigant."

"WHAT?" I hissed and my fangs dropped. I was thrown into a murderous state and I had to restrain myself from moving the few feet to tear out her throat. The only thing that stopped me was I had no idea what would happen to Sookie or myself if I did.

"I had come to understand that vampires had exceptional hearing. Must I repeat myself?" she replied sarcastically, unshaken by my reaction.

"Both things are infeasible! Sookie does not even know who I am in this time and how am I to find and kill Niall? He is the prince of the Fae! I can not travel to his lands. I would have to draw him out. He is formidable, maybe even more so than myself...or you! Even if I should I manage to kill him, the result would be war! " _This is ludicrous. _

"That is not my problem. You will do this or I will send you right back into death's waiting arms." She huffed, "You should feel fortunate that I have even given you a choice. I would kill the half breed myself," I roared at her words, yet she continued unimpressed, "if I thought it could stop Niall from absorbing her spark. Should he get it, there will be no stopping him."

"Then why bring us back! Why not leave us in death's hands?" I began to pace the floor before her. I wanted to break something, kill something. I cursed the fates for being so cruel as to give me a second chance in this way.

"Are you so arrogant to think that the world ceased after your demise? Niall ripped the half-breed's spark from her body before it could even make it to the Summerlands. Her magic enabled him to absorb others' sparks. He moved on from your lover and crushed all that meant anything to me. His power became unmatched, but the price was his sanity, and he brought the supernatural world to it's knees." Tears filled her eyes for just a moment before she blinked them away, "So you see that these are the choices we are given. There is no other way."

I stopped my pacing and stood there stunned for a moment. I knew there was much of the story missing. "How can it be that he was able to take her spark? How did it give him the power to possess others'?"

"Of this, I do not know. Although I see many things, I am not omniscient. I can only guess how he learned of this forbidden magic. What I do know is when a Fae dies, their spark is released from the body and it travels to its oldest kin to give the Fairy a chance to say goodbye before traveling to the Summerlands. So with her death, there is a risk her's would travel straight to Niall. This can not happen. Niall is cold and ruthless. His thirst for power is unmatched, but without the half-breed's spark, none of this will come to pass."

I hated the way this creature spoke of Sookie, my blood was boiling. "If he can take her spark even in death, then how will turning her stop this?" This plan she cooked up seemed skewed. I did not know much about the intricacies of the Fae, except the little I had learned over my long years and what Sookie had chosen to share with me, but I did know about vampire magic. To turn Sookie, she would have to die, so I wasn't sure how this plan could possibly work. I didn't voice my thought on this though without knowledge of Fae turnings, I was not sure if a vampire's magic would prevent the spark from being released from their body.

"He can not absorb the power from another species. When she turns, she will no longer be Fae. She will be Vampire." She said this as if I was dense and my lips curled up in a snarl.

"So if I turn her, she will lose her magic? Becoming vampire will extinguish her light?" I had often thought about turning Sookie. I had hoped, in time, she would choose to be turned so we could share eternity together. I did not want it to happen this way.

"Not extinguish, but it will change." The crone shifted in her seat, but she never took her eyes off me. She did not elaborate any further and from the cold look on her face, I could tell she was not going to.

"And my only other choice is to kill Niall?" Killing Niall was a lot more difficult than it sounded. He did not become Prince of the Fae by way of succession, he seized it from his enemies and has held onto it all these years. He _was_ smart, cunning, and ruthless. I am not saying I could not kill him. I was sure I could, given enough time, but still it would be a huge risk.

"Yes, but you only have until the time he discovers her existence, after that it will be too late."

"How much time do I have?" I could potentially find a way to trap and kill the old fairy. If I had a year, maybe two, to plan and set up, it could be done with relative safety.

"The deed must be done before Samhain." The old crone's face was stoic as I felt my heart sink.

"That is only three months from now." Samhain marked the passing of the lighter half of the year into the darker half, also known as Hollow's Eve. If I wasn't so upset about the whole situation I would have found the date quite fitting. "How can I convince Sookie to let me turn her or kill the prince in this time frame? Why did you not bring me back further?"

The crone's expression went from passive to angry. "You dare question me?" She lifted one finger then promptly pointed it to the ground. Her magic seized my body and it felt much like a maker's order only stronger. I sunk to my knees before her. "You forget your place. You are mine to command as long as the half-breed remains part Fae or until you kill that old son of a bitch!"

"Why me? Why choose me for this?" I bowed my head. There was no use in trying to hide my weakness. She had me right where she wanted me. Rarely in my thousand years had I ever felt so defeated.

"You love her. What is a better motivation than love?" She stood and walked over to me. "I have entertained your inquiry long enough, vampire. You will do this or I will end you and find another to turn her. What is your decision?"

I paused and took a deep unnecessary breath, before I looked up into her eyes, "I accept." There was no other choice at this juncture.

The smug smile returned to her face and I hated her all the more for it. "Good. I will be watching your progress. I warn you vampire. The moment you cross me will be your last." The old woman turned from me and headed towards the back door. I half expected her to poof out of the room like a fairy or disappear in a flash of speed like a demon. I had no idea what she was and her strange scent did not give her away.

"Wait! Will my child be alright?" I called after her, sparing a glance back at my Pamela. I had been so caught up, I had not thought about my poor child. But there was still something else I needed to know. "Tell me who you are! "

The crone stopped in her tracks, but did not look back at me. I got the feeling she was debating on whether or not to tell me. Then she spoke, "I am Branna and your spawn is fine."

"Branna, how will I get in touch with you if I need to?" I shouted when she continued to the back door.

This time she turned and scowled at me. "You have access to a mirror, say my name three times and I will answer, if I am able." The crone didn't give me a chance to ask anything else. She walked out the back door and I knew when she was gone because the magic that was keeping me on my knees dissipated and I was in control of myself once again.

I moved to my child's side and gathered her in my arms, the moment I did Pam's eyes popped open, "Eric, is she gone?"

I was awash with relief, "Yes, Pamela. Tell me what happened?" Of course I know who had done this to her, I just didn't know why. Branna had not gone into details and I had not asked. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and waited for her words.

After a moment, Pam sat up and glanced around the room. I could feel her hesitance as she did so, "I found her sitting in your office. When I asked her what she was doing she said waiting for you." Pam paused and I could tell she did not want to continue.

"And?" I pressed. I wanted to know what had caused Branna to harm my child.

"And...I may have been a tad overly aggressive when I asked her to leave." Pam pursed her lips in a tight line.

I found myself enraged at the thought that I might have lost her too, now that the relief of the confirmation that she was okay had passed, "She could have ended you! Have I taught you nothing? You should have called me immediately when you noticed her arrival."

"I would have if I wasn't undergoing electroshock therapy!" Pam responded irritably as she removed herself from my arms and stood, "I didn't get the chance!"

I sighed heavily and reminded myself that Pam was fine. I needed to focus on the much bigger problems I faced. I pulled myself off the floor and walked back to my office leaving Pam in my wake. I sunk down in the chair behind my desk and for the first time in a long time, I felt tired. I longed to have my Sookie safely back in my arms, but now, my thoughts of her were tainted by the task that was set before me.

Not two minutes later, Pam rejoined me after she had locked up the club, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? Who was that...that...witch? What does she have over you?" Pam sat down on the black leather couch that sat against the wall, adjacent to my desk.

I mulled over what I would say for a moment before I spoke. I was not sure how much I should tell Pam, so I spoke carefully, "Her name is Branna. I do not know what manner of creature she is, but I suspect she is a necromancer."

Pam gave me a dubious look, "A necromancer, Eric? Come on, they were wiped out ages ago. Everyone knows that!"

"In this dimension maybe..." My voice trailed off as I weighed the possibilities of what she could be. I was sure she was powerful, but I wasn't so sure as to whether she was telling the truth about her motivations. I did catch the fact that she said Niall had crushed all that meant anything to her and I have found over the years that it is true what they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." If nothing else, Branna was most definitely dangerous.

"Eric, you have to tell me what's going on here. I mean, you scared the hell out of me by freaking out earlier, then you take off after some female named Snookie, which is an absolutely ridiculous name by the way,"

"It's Sookie," I growled interrupting her rant and her expression turned sour to match my own.

"Sookie, whatever!" Pam exclaimed exasperated, "And just as the night didn't seem as if it could get any worse, some old bitch shows up and magically tasers me! I heard what she said to you and..." In Pam's anger she let that slip. She covered her mouth with her hand as I stared at her through slitted eyes. I felt her fear and anxiety as she realized her slip. I had thought she was out cold for that part of the evening, but apparently not.

"How much did you hear?" I said the words slowly, my vexation evident.

"Enough to know that this witch is demanding you kill Niall or make this...Sookie your child," she said chagrined.

"I should punish you for deceiving me!" My frustration at the whole situation was bubbling up. I was feeling out of control and even my child seemed to think she could question me.

"It wasn't my fault. I couldn't move even though I was aware," Pam defended, sticking her nose in the air haughtily, though her eyes betrayed her distress.

It seemed I would have to tell my child what brought this all about. Maybe now, after what she has seen and heard she would believe me and not write it off as me being insane. So that's what I decided to do. I told her a condensed version of what happened to me and Sookie up until the time of our demise.

When I was through, we sat unspeaking for a good few minutes while Pam digested all I had told her. Finally, she broke the silence. "You mean to tell me you were or are in love with a human and you risked your existence to save her time and time again?" I knew I should have left that part out. I didn't answer her. I just burned holes into her head with my stare and when she realized I wasn't going to answer she huffed, "Are you _sure_ you...love...this human? Could it be you are just...infatuated with her?" She said "love" like it was a word in some language she had never spoken before.

I scowled at her, "Pam, if you have nothing of use to contribute, I'm headed home for the day." I stood up, making my way to the door. I was not going to debate my feelings for Sookie. I spent way too much time doing that in my former life. In fact, the only thing I was sure about in this new life, was that I was still utterly and deeply in love with Sookie.

I was walking out the door that my new master had exited not an hour ago, when Pam spoke up, "Are you going to do it?"

Pam could have been asking if I was going to try and kill Niall, but I was pretty sure she was asking if I was going to turn Sookie, "I do not know." My voice came out in a hushed tone, but I knew Pam could hear me. I didn't wait for her response as took to the air and headed back to the loft.

There was only an hour left before sunrise and time was of the essence. I had a lot to think about and even more to do before I could make any sort of decision. The fact that I would be seeing Sookie in less than sixteen hours was the only consolation, and as I went to rest, I thought only of her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Three**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I rose nearly an hour before sunset and spent the first few hours of my evening working out the details of my situation, coming up with ways to ensure I could handle and possibly avoid the obstacles of the future. I knew I couldn't resolve the dilemma set before me in a night, but I had to start somewhere. I started by making a list of the events I knew would be happening in the future, the dates of which they occurred, and who was involved. From the incident with Longshadow through the death of my maker, I wrote it all down in chronological order. The exercise sparked some ideas on how to achieve my goals and when I was through, I realized that knowledge of what was to come would be my biggest ally. I could use the information to eradicate my enemies and curry favors from my allies. I could manipulate what was to come to suit my needs and for the first time since my meeting with the crone, I felt hopeful.

Turning Sookie would be the easiest out in this debacle, but it seemed to me that it would only be a short term solution. Sure, I could turn Sookie. She was a survivor and did well dealing with life changing events. I'm not saying she would not have any difficultly, she would fight against change tooth and nail, but she would adjust and would be able to keep her basic self intact. Not even a couple of psychotic fairies, who had crushed the minds and wills of so many, could break my Sookie. It was one of the many qualities I loved about her, but if I could remove the fairy threat all together...

With that thought in mind, I moved on to options for killing Niall and what I knew about the whole Fae situation. I knew that right now, in this time, Niall was fighting a war against the Water Fae. Breandan, leader of the Water Fae, blamed the humans slow destruction of earth and the increase in iron exposure due to the humans increasing population, for the fae's infertility problems. Breandan and his followers had been pushing to have the portals closed off from the fae world to ours to save their dying race. When Niall refused, Breandan and his followers, in retaliation, started a relentless pursuit to kill every human with fae blood they could find. Breandan was under the assumption that if their were no kin left on earth, there would be no reason for the fae to return here.

Breandan was Niall's biggest enemy, and even though the thought of working with the asshole who gave the order to have Sookie tortured, turned my stomach. I had to admit he may be my best chance at annihilating Niall. Once Niall was gone, I could take Breandan out myself along with the two torturers. I may not have had the pleasure of doing so last time around, but this time I could have my vengeance. Of course all this hinged on whether or not I could track down the fairy and get him to meet with me. I hoped his hate for Niall would out weigh his abhorrence for vampires and we could work together in this task if only until it was complete. If I played my cards right, I might be able to eliminate Niall and the whole fairy threat in one fell swoop.

This plan of action was all well and good, though I wasn't quite sure how to contact the Fairy. It wasn't like I could call him up and ask for a parley, so I did the next best thing and contacted my lawyer, Desmond Cataliades. Cataliades had contacts in many of the realms and I was sure he could be of help. Of course his help would cost me a pretty penny, but it was well worth it. As my lawyer, he could not disclose any of our dealings due to the ironclad contract we had in place. Demons take their contracts very seriously and to break one would mean a death sentence for him. He had yet to fail me or break my trust, so I decided to call him up.

"Cataliades," I said in greeting when he picked up after just two rings. The lawyer had an answering service, but we had been associates for a long time and I had his personal number. I did not want anything going through a third party. This would have to be handled very carefully.

"Mr. Northman. How may I assist you this evening?" Cataliades replied in his customarily formal tone.

"There are quite a few things I am in need of, but I can not discuss them over the phone. How soon can we meet?" I got straight to the point. I had too much to do. I knew Sookie's shift would be ending anytime now and the club would be opening shortly, so I figured I had about an hour or so to prepare for her arrival.

Cataliades hummed for a moment before responding. "Would tomorrow night, say eight o'clock, do? Is that soon enough? I could meet you at your club."

"Yes, that would be fine." I knew the sooner I could get the ball rolling, the better.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow night." Cataliades hung up not waiting for a farewell.

I was feeling good about my progress this evening, so I gathered up my list of future events and locked it away in the safe I kept in the floor under my desk. It would be a catastrophe if it fell into the wrong hands...it was safer to keep it locked up tight then on my person.

With that taken care of, I decided to get ready for the night ahead. The club was about to open and I was determined to make a good impression on my own little fairy. I wanted the evening to go smoothly, so in order to assist with my task, I called Pam back to my office.

Two swift knocks on the door told me she had arrived. I called out to her, "Come." Pam swiftly entered, shutting the door behind her and plopping herself unceremoniously in one of the chairs in front of my desk. This night she was looking quite stunning in a long, black silk dress. It had a plunging neckline and a slit up the side that showed off her milky white legs. Pam examined her nails with an air of boredom as she waited for me to speak. "Pam, there are couple of things I need you to take care of this evening." She looked up at me and raised a single eyebrow but remained silent so I continued, "I want you on door duty tonight. Any woman who wishes to be admitted that I have had any sort of relations with, I want glamored and turned away. They can be readmitted another time, but not tonight." Pam glared at me but I ignored her, "Also, when Sookie arrives, I want you to escort her to me immediately. Let me make this clear, Sookie is mine and you will protect her as such. I know you don't understand why this human has captured my interest, but you will, and I do not want her accosted by any of the patrons or the vampires working the floor tonight." I waited until she nodded her accession, and then went on to ask, "Is Longshadow going to be in tonight?" I had no idea what the schedule looked like since I had not bothered to inquire before. It just hadn't been on my list of priorities.

"No, he has the night off. Why?" Pam looked at me curiously through slitted eyes.

"He has been stealing money from the club for sometime and he must be dealt with swiftly and quietly."

"What? How much?" Pam was pissed. I could feel it loud and clear in the bond. I had already told her that I had been returned from a point in the future, so she didn't question how I knew.

"Sixty-thousand or so, but the amount means nothing. I will not tolerate betrayal of any sort." Of course I had other reasons to get him out of the way, but I didn't feel it was necessary to share them. Pam didn't need to know everything.

"Let me take care of him Eric. I've been dying to try out my new toys." Pam pulled out two silver daggers, that were strapped to her inner thighs in specially made sheaths that kept them from burning her skin. They had leather bound grips and gleamed in the light of the room. Pam's excitement bloomed, and I hated to have to squash it, but there was an easier way to handle the asshole.

"No, contact the Queen. Let her deal with him and his insane maker." Since Sophie-Anne still lived in this time, I figured it was best to let her deal with this. He would most likely spend his time in silver shackles in the basement of the Queen's estate until he could be tried by the Pythoness or meet some mysteriously untimely death as many others had once in Sophie-Anne's clutches. Since a portion of my revenue went to the Queen as tribute, Longshadow was, in effect, stealing from the Queen as well. With her money troubles, I was sure she would not take kindly to that. Either way, my hands would be clean and I would not have to deal with the after effects of ending him.

"Awww, come on! I never get to have any fun." Pam's feral smile turned to a pout as she returned to daggers to the hidden confines of her dress.

"Whining does not become you," I chastised, "but trust me, there will be plenty of _fun_ in the near future. Save your strength for that. I will go over the plans for tomorrow evening with you later. Now open the club before the vermin start a riot."

Pam smoothed out her dress, "Fine. Bobby said he dropped off the items you asked for. They are in the fridge in the back. I suppose you're not going to tell me what your plans are for this evening."

I shrugged. "Sookie will come for drinks and then I will take her to dinner." Drinks and dinner was as far as I had gotten in the planning department. I really didn't give a shit what we did as long as I was with her. It had been far too long, in my opinion, since I had seen her and with the bond gone, I was acutely aware of the emptiness where my lover's life force used to pulse.

"Well, I for one look forward to seeing you in action. I have never seen you try to...date." Pam threw her head back and laughed as she walked out of my office.

I let out a little chuckle as soon as Pam was out of hearing range. I knew that soon my Pam would be as enthralled with Sookie as I was. Pam and Sookie got along famously and I knew Pam would come to understand my attachment. I got out from behind my desk and made my way over the the closet. I had a full length mirror on the inside of the door, so I pulled it open and reached for the brush on the shelve so I could brush my hair and check my appearance before heading out onto the floor of the club. Sookie always liked my hair down so I smoothed out the tangles and headed into the club. I had decided to wear a royal blue silk button up shirt with a couple of the buttons left undone to show off my impressive chest and a pair of black slacks that showed off the part of me that Sookie always said she liked best...my bottom. Why she liked that part of me when so many other parts of me gave her so much pleasure, I will never know, but I played up my assets hoping to impress her.

When I got out into the club, I sat in my booth instead of the throne. Sookie was not impressed by such things and I had no intention of enthralling any of the vermin. In fact, as of tomorrow night, I would no longer be enthralling anyone but Sookie. One of the things I would be having the lawyer take care of when he arrived tomorrow night was signing the club over to Pam. After all that I had been through, I had lost my taste for this tourist trap. I decided I would rather have my time available for more pleasing endeavors, not to mention my quest to free myself from the crone.

It was about ten o'clock when my Sookie finally arrived. When I felt amusement from my bond with Pam, I knew that Sookie had finally graced us with her presence, and a few minutes later Pam walked toward me with my angel at her back. I stood as they approached and took in the sight of my lover. She was gorgeous. Her blond hair was down and loosely curled at its ends and the dress she wore played up to her innocence that was obviously still intact in this time. It was a pink and white print halter styled dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off enough of her bountiful breasts making the the dress sexy without being trashy. The dress came to mid thigh and had a asymmetrical ruffle trimmed hemline which was reminiscent of the dresses salsa dancers wore.

I wanted to rip the dress from her voluptuous body, her heavenly fragrance assaulted my senses as Pam stepped aside saying, "Eric, your guest has arrived." I grabbed Sookie's hand and brought it to my lips, my tongue darting out to taste her skin. I ignored Pam and she took off back to her post at the door without another word.

"Sookie," I said as I pulled away and gauged the look on her sweet face.

"Eric," she wore a strange smile, one that screamed of uncertainty, "this place is..." she looked around at my tourist trap of a club before looking back at me.

I laughed as she searched her mind for something nice to say, "Tacky?"

I was rewarded with Sookie's giggle in return, "I was going to say it reminds me of a ride at Disneyland, but with a lot more leather."

I motioned for Sookie to join me and she slid into the booth. I debated whether or not to slide in next to her, but reluctantly took the seat across from her instead. "Can I get you something to drink? A gin and tonic perhaps?" I said offhandedly as I motioned to a nearby waitress.

Sookie's blue eyes sparkled at me curiously, "How did you know I like gin and tonics?"

I cursed my carelessness. I was so taken with having her near me once again that I wasn't thinking clearly, "It's a gift." I replied ambiguously.

"Hmm...are you psychic?" Sookie gave me a half smile just as the waitress arrived.

"What can I get you Master? Miss?" the waitress asked. I could not remember her name but I recognized her. She was killed by the witches in my time. It was a gruesome death as she was nearly bent in half when the muscles in her body were shortened by a spell. I hoped I could avoid that whole mishap this time around.

I looked over to Sookie who plastered a smile on her face and answered, "Gin and tonic please."

"Type O True Blood for me." I waved the waitress off as my eyes stayed glued on my love. Having her so close to me was such a glorious torture. I wanted to be closer, I needed to be, but I held fast to my position.

When the waitress walked away Sookie's eyes came back to me. I could tell she was searching for something to say so I thought it best if I broke the ice. "I am so glad you decided to join me. You look ravishing this evening."

"Thank you." Sookie's blush turned her cheeks an alluring shade of pink, "I appreciate your invitation. I don't go out much."

"Really? I would imagine men are pounding down your door in hopes of getting a chance to take you out." Of course I knew she had not dated much because of her telepathy, but Sookie was worthy of all my attention.

She laughed but it came out a little sourly, "No, not really."

"Well that's good news for me. I get you all to myself." I leered at her so I could see the blush return to her golden skin. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but restrained.

The waitress came back and deposited our drinks while Sookie and I continued our easy conversation. She had little knowledge of vampires at this point, so I indulged her, answering anything she asked that I was able to in this setting. Mostly she asked about our fangs, feeding, and the myths that surrounded us...then she turned the conversation to me and the bar. I in turn asked her about her Gran, her working situation, and her dating habits. The conversation was going so well, that after about an hour I was ready to get her alone and I felt she was comfortable enough to be alone with me.

"Sookie, are you hungry?" I asked after the waitress had refilled our glasses for the second time.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Sookie looked so relaxed and trusting, it was hard to believe this is how she was before Compton got his hands on her. I knew the night was coming when the Queen sent Compton, but this time he wouldn't get his grimy hands on my lover.

I stood and reached out my hand to her, "It's a surprise." I smiled a reassuring smile and she took my hand but looked at me curiously. I was busy relishing the warmth coming from her soft hand and I ran my thumb over the top on it.

"A surprise, huh? I'm not really good with surprises." She didn't seem uncomfortable with my touch which pleased me to no end.

"Oh, why is that?" I probed absently since I already knew the answer.

Sookie shrugged, "I just don't deal with them often." She looked around us searching the room for something and I felt a sudden twinge of jealousy, but was relieved when she asked, "Do you mind if I use the washroom before we go?" She leaned in close to me, stretching up to whisper into my ear, as her body pressed against mine. "Human needs," she explained before pulling back.

I was distracted by the momentary closeness and my body reacted in excitement as it always did when she was near. It took me a second to answer, "Of course." I did not release her hand as I led her to my office so she could use my private bathroom. I was not going to risk letting her out of my sight. She was not yet mine and although I wanted to make her mine once again, I didn't want any other vampires getting to close to her. I had noticed the looks she was getting from the other vampires in the bar. She stood out like a light in a sea of darkness, and without a solid claim on her, she was free game. In my presence not one of them would dare, but if I left her alone one might be so bold. They would not live through it mind you, but some might risk it.

As soon as Sookie entered the bathroom I called my child. Pam arrived in seconds. "Things are going well I take it."

I was pleased that Pam had managed to stay away this long. I thought she might interrupt Sookie and my conversation earlier, but she had not. "Yes, get the items from the fridge and put them in my car. Sookie and I will be leaving momentarily. I will be inaccessible for the rest of the evening, unless it is dire, I do not wish to be interrupted."

Pam's eyebrows shot up, "You won't be back?"

"No." I huffed, "Tomorrow evening meet me here after you rise. We will be meeting with the demon lawyer. There is much we need to take care of."

"Alright, but it's my night off so you will owe me one." Pam took off to take care of the task and I was surprised that she had not given me more grief about tonight. She was acting a lot less petulant than normal and I was grateful. I knew I would have to reward her in some way.

Sookie emerged several minutes later, but before she could even get the door shut, I was in front of her. She gasped at my sudden movement but remained still. I reached out and cupped her face, running my thumb over her cheek. I was overcome with the need to feel close to her and I bent down putting my lips inches from hers. Sookie's breathing hitched and I whispered, "I wish to kiss you. Is that alright?" I willed my fangs to stay retracted as I inhaled her scent. I never wanted someone as much as I wanted her. Her blue eyes blazed as she looked into mine.

"Yes," she breathed and her eyes closed in anticipation of my lips on hers. I didn't hesitate a moment longer. I pressed my lips to hers softly and moved them slowly trying to coax out her sensual side. I ran my tongue over her lips silently asking for permission to enter and she obliged. I gently swept my tongue against hers and explored her delicious mouth. Sookie's hand went into my hair and pulled me closer as I slipped my hands around her waist holding her to me. I was getting worked up and I could feel my resolve to take this slow starting to dissolve. I wanted to throw her down on my desk and bury myself inside her, so I forced myself to pull away.

Sookie's eyes stayed closed for just a moment before she opened them and beamed a bewitching smile at me, "That was...wow."

"It was." I grinned back at her and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Are you ready to go?"

Sookie bit her lower lip, " Yeah, let's go."

I took Sookie out the back door to my car. I opened to door for her and she slid in. "Nice ride. I should have known this was yours," she giggled at me. I was enjoying this much more relaxed and trusting Sookie.

I moved quickly to my side and got in. "I enjoy beautiful things," implying that she is also beautiful. Sookie turned from me and looked out the window to hide her embarrassment. In the confines of the car I could smell her flush as well as her arousal so I hastily took off and made my way to our destination. The night had been progressing even better than I had planned and I knew from the way Sookie had responded to my attentions that I would make her mine.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Four**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed through gritted teeth. She was holding onto the handle of the door as if it was a lifeline. "I'm mortal remember!"

_Oh yes, how could I forget? My warm, sweet, soft, little lover. _"I'm a vampire, Sookie. My reflexes are exceptional. You have nothing to worry about," I said smoothly, but my words did not soothe her and she shot me an angry look.

"Maybe, but I bet your reflexes couldn't stop me from having a heart attack!" Her heart _was_ racing and even though I knew there was no way I would crash the car, I slowed down a bit.

"I promise, I will protect your heart," I grinned at her. She had no idea how true that statement was.

"You'll have a hard time doing that if we are wrapped around a tree, so please, keep your eyes on the road." Sookie looked out the window taking in the area around us as she relaxed a bit. "Where are we going anyway? I thought we were going to dinner."

"We are going to dinner, but where we are having dinner is a surprise." I glanced at her sideways when I smelled a tinge of fear coming from her. In most people I enjoy smelling their fear, most vampires do, but Sookie's was pungent to my senses.

"We're going to dinner...in the woods?" she asked suspiciously as she turned to face me. The fear she was feeling was well hidden from her expression even though her eyes went wide.

"Yes. Why are you fearful? I swear you will be safe." The last thing I wanted was her to fear me and had I thought this through, maybe going the traditional route of taking her to a restaurant would have been better.

"Well you're taking me out to the middle of nowhere, so..."

"Open the glove box," I commanded sternly. I wanted her to feel safe with me, and I had to keep in mind that she didn't know me, not as I knew her, though it still irked me.

Sookie tentatively reached forward and opened it up. Inside was a wooden stake. I always kept one close since I never knew when the need for one would rise. "What...?" She pulled it out and gripped it in her hand. She looked from it to me, her confusion evident.

"Put it in your purse. If a vampire attacks you, push that through their heart." I would give her no reason to use it on me, but I figured if having it would make her feel more at ease than what could it hurt.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sookie asked appalled. "I could kill you with this."

"You seem afraid and I have no desire to see your fear," I answered honestly.

"I'm not so much afraid, as I am nervous. I would be nervous even if you weren't a vampire. If some human guy drove me out in the middle of nowhere where no one could hear me scream, I would be just as nervous." Sookie returned the stake to the glove box and shook her head as if the thought of using it was unfathomable. If she only knew how many vampires she had taken out in my time.

"I assure you the only screaming you will be doing around me is in pleasure, not pain." I smirked at her, pleased that she choose to trust me and hoping to relieve some of the tension. It was a small gesture, but an important one.

Sookie turned a delicious red, "Eric! You are so bad!"

"You have no idea, love." I pulled onto the small gravel drive which led up to the clearing where I had planned to take Sookie for our little dinner date. I had come across the spot while I was flying over the area. Before I had met Sookie, I spent a lot of my time alone and I often came here to think or, when the mood struck me, I would take a dip in the cool water of the pond. The large clearing was surrounded by forest and a babbling brook ran across the back of the property that ended in a pond. The clearing was filled with wildflowers that were blooming this time of year and under the full moon it was nothing short of magical. The place was the site of the future home I intended to build for Sookie and I to share. I had purchased thirty acres of land a couple of years back and I had always planned on building a home here since it was secluded and no one knew I owned the property, not even Pam. When I met Sookie, I knew it was a place I wanted to share with her. In my time though, I'd never gotten the chance.

I parked where the gravel stopped and got out, speeding over to Sookie's side and opening the door for her. I offered her my hand and she took it reluctantly as I helped her out of the corvette. The car was low to the ground and I knew it would be difficult for her to get out of it in that mouthwatering dress.

As soon as I had her out of the car I went to the trunk of the corvette and pulled out the basket and blanket I had Bobbie procure for me. I asked him to get an assortment of foods that a human would take a on a picnic. I was pleased with his choices. He had picked up a couple of different sandwiches, a mixture of berries, and some wine. He had also included a bottle of Royalty blended for me.

When Sookie saw the basket, she seemed to relax a bit more and gave me a soft smile. "A picnic? I've never had one at night, but I have to say this place is perfect for one. It's beautiful here," she said as she took in the scenery around us. Since it was the night after the full moon, it still shown bright in the sky and illuminated the area around us, giving the clearing an ethereal glow. I walked over to the spot near the brook and I laid out the blanket and the basket on the grass. Sookie in stood behind me watching until I motioned for her to sit. She did and I joined her.

"How did you even find this place?" she inquired while I pulled out the items in the basket and spread them out, opening the various containers of fruit and setting out the wrapped sandwiches. I pulled out the two wine glasses and filled one with Royalty blended for myself and the other with red wine for Sookie.

"I found it when I was out flying," I replied. One of the main reasons I brought her here was so that we could speak freely. I wanted her to get the chance to know me. I handed her the glass and she took an experimental sip before setting the glass down.

"You fly planes?" Sookie asked with interest as she reached for a strawberry and brought it to her lips.

"I can, but I prefer to fly as the birds do." When she bit into the ripe berry some of it's juice trickled out and ran down the side of her mouth, before she could wipe it away I moved quickly, settling myself closer to Sookie and lapped up the small drip. It tasted wonderful mixed with the flavor of my lover's skin and I nearly moaned. Sookie jerked her head back just a little, surprised by my sudden movement, but I just couldn't resist.

"I thought you couldn't eat food," she stated so astonished she didn't comment on my flying ability or the fact that I had just licked her startled face.

"I can not, but as old as I am, a little taste such as that will do no harm to me. I enjoyed it." I could not stop the thoughts of her spread out before me and trailing the berry down her skin and following it with my tongue. _What I wouldn't give to have her writhing beneath me once again. _

"How old _are_ you?" she asked as she popped a blackberry in her mouth. She made a moaning sound at its taste and I shifted a little uncomfortably as I felt myself growing hard with desire.

"I'm not exactly sure. Somewhere around thousand years." I picked up another strawberry and offered it to her. Sookie leaned towards the berry, wrapped her lips around it, and bit down. Memories of how those lips felt wrapped around parts of me came to the fore and I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself to control my overwhelming lust. This woman had been the death of me and yet I still could not resist her. Sookie swallowed the strawberry and licked her lips before taking a sip of wine.

"So can all vampires fly?" She seemed so innocent and oblivious to what she was doing to me, it was almost unbelievable.

Her question drudged my mind up from my lustful thoughts, "No. I have only met a few others with the gift." I took a gulp of the Royalty, hoping it would help take the edge off. I realized I had not fed since I awoke in this time.

"Oh, so you each have different gifts?" The mention of gifts peaked her interest as I knew it would.

"Some have gifts. Much like humans, from time to time we are gifted with extraordinary attributes. Sometimes they are extensions of gifts that vampires had when they were mortal. Other times they only manifest after the change. Most vampires though do not reveal them, especially to each other."

"What do you mean "much like humans"?"

I knew what she was getting at. I had guided the conversation there after all. I wanted to get the whole telepathy thing out in the open. "Surely you have heard of humans with special gifts. Some have what humans refer to as super-human abilities; precognition, psychokinesis, telepathy."

Her eyebrows flew up and I could hear her heart rate pick up. "Have you ever met any humans with those gifts?"

"I have met a few. I met a psychic once and a telepath in Dallas." I offered casually.

"Really?" Sookie looked surprised and pleased.

"Truly."

"Wow." She looked past me, captured by her own thoughts, but still did not divulge what she was. I wondered how long it took her to tell Compton what she was and then chastised myself for even comparing myself to him. After all, I am superior in every way.

We lapsed into silence and I pulled out a couple of the sandwiches that Bobby had packed and I offered them to her. Sookie took one and unwrapped it carefully before taking a bite. "I feel kinda bad for eating in front of you," she commented between bites.

"Don't. I enjoy watching you eat." It was true I could watch this woman do just about anything. Of course, some things I enjoyed more than others.

"Do you miss it? Eating I mean." Sookie had nearly finished her meal.

"It was so long ago I scarcely remember it," I answered absently. Something had caught my attention. I had not seen anything out of the ordinary, but suddenly I sensed something was off. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my eyes focused on the woods around us. I listened carefully trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary. I was beginning to think we were not alone, even though in all the times I had come here I had never seen another soul.

"What's wrong?" Sookie's voice was whispered and alarmed. I had not regulated my expression and from the look on her face, mine must have looked fierce.

"I thought I heard something." I kept my focus on our surroundings. I would not risk her when I had just gotten her back.

Sookie followed suit, obviously stretching out her mind, checking the area for brain signatures. I wasn't sure if she even noticed the way her eyes slitted and her eyebrows came together as she concentrated. Her eyes fixed on a spot off to the right of us in the woods and even though I couldn't see whatever she was picking up, I stared at the spot that she was focused on. "There's something out there."

"Something? Not someone?" I could see Sookie turn and look at me from the corner of my eye, but my focus didn't waiver.

"I don't know," she whispered, "but whatever it is, it's closing in fast."

I stood up and picked Sookie up off the ground. I put her body behind mine as I saw shadows move in the woods. "How many?"

"Just one. It's slowing down." Sookie pressed herself against me.

"Stay behind me," I ordered as I stood my ground. Sookie gasped as a figure emerged from the woods. It barreled out on all fours like an animal but its limbs were elongated making it stand taller than a dog but smaller than a foal. I had never seen such a thing. Its head was large in comparison to its body and it was hairless with skin dark brown in color. Its long sharp teeth were bared and saliva dripped from them like the beast was rabid. The beast had oval shaped eyes that were pure black and runes on it's forehead. It galloped toward us, gruffing and snarling like no animal I had ever come across.

"What is it?" Sookie screamed.

"I don't know." I only had moments before the beast would reach us and I surveyed my choices. I could tell Sookie to run and while I took on this thing or we could run together. If I tried to attack this beast, I had no idea what it could do to me, and if something happened to me Sookie would be at it's mercy, so there was really no choice. I whirled and grabbed Sookie by the waist and shot us up into the air.

Sookie screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck like a vice. I flew up about twenty feet and looked down at the spot where we were standing.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sookie asked again, shocked by the sight below us. The beast ripped through the food, basket, and blanket whipping it around savagely. All I could think was that could have been my lover in his vicious jaws.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out." I needed to get Sookie somewhere safe, but I didn't want to leave the thing roaming around to attack us again later.

"What? How?" Sookie was frantic as we watched the beast look up to where we were and it circled below us, waiting for our decent. It snarled and snapped and got on it's hind legs, trying to reach us, but we were too high in the air for that.

"I'm going to put you up in that tree," I motioned to a tall oak tree near to us, "while I deal with the creature. I want you to stay there."

"No way! What if it hurts you? We should call animal control or something. You don't know what that thing is capable of!" Sookie tightened her grip on my neck as if she was not going to let me go.

If I wasn't so pissed I might have laughed. "Sookie, do you really think humans can deal with this thing? They would be torn to pieces. Just look what it did to the blanket and basket. If I let it go, how many more will it attack?" Below us the blanket had been torn to shreds and the wicker basket was no longer.

She flushed with anger but then resigned to the fact that I was right, "Please, be careful." I set her high in the tree and when she had a good grasp on it, I let her go. I hovered over the beast. The first thing it did was go after Sookie. It was not interested in me. It clawed at the tree as it attempted to climb. Its long sharp claws ripped at the wood, but it couldn't pull itself up.

I landed on the ground behind it with a thud. "Over here mother fucker!" I grabbed the beast's two hind legs an swung it away from the tree sending it flying across the clearing. It hit the ground and slid a ways on its side, tearing up wildflowers and tall grass in its path. The beast scrambled to its feet and focused it's attention on me. It growled and snarled, bearing its teeth, angered by my attack.

"Bring it on you fiend," I growled back, showing it my own sharp teeth. I thrilled at the chance to lay waste to the beast that threatened my lover.

It charged me at full speed but I stood my ground. When it got within feet from me it took a flying leap. It was fast, but I was faster. I stepped out of its path and turned, grabbing it's neck from behind. The beast flailed and contorted it body trying to get its claws into me. I tightened my hands around it's neck and pulled it's head from it's body with a roar. No blood came from the fiend as I dropped it to the ground and smashed its head under my foot. The corpse hissed as it disintegrated into a pile of what looked like mud and some sort of plasma.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled down to me. "Is it dead?"

"Yes." I floated up to where I stashed Sookie and held out my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her into my arms. I was hyped up from the fight with the beast and I clutched Sookie tightly against me.

"Do you think there will be more?" Sookie's arms were wrapped around my neck and I buried my face in her hair as I lowered us back to the ground.

"Let's not wait to find out." I ran us back to my car and had us on the road in less than two minutes. I may not have seen the creature before, but when I saw it's corpse, I knew it was a golem. I had only come across such a creature like this one once before in my long life back in the sixteenth century. The summoner in that time was a holy man. He created the beast to fight off a group of vampires that had ravaged his small town. It takes powerful magic to create a golem. If the maker isn't strong enough to control it, the created will turn on the creator. Golems are mindless savage beasts created by both magic and inanimate matter. The only way to kill them is to destroy the runes that are imbedded on their body. I only knew of a few that would have enough strength and magic to make such a thing. I wondered if it was Branna, but until I could research the runes, I wouldn't know. Even if I did know, I might not be able to track down the maker.

I didn't want to take Sookie back to her home in Bon Temps but I didn't see another choice, short of kidnapping her, so I started back to her house. Our romantic date had been ruined and I was royally pissed that it hadn't been more than twenty-four hours before the first attack. The ride back was uncomfortably silent. Sookie hadn't asked me anything else and, for her, I thought that was strange. She spent most of the drive back looking out the window and, when she thought I wasn't looking, giving me sidelong glances.

I pulled up in her driveway, making my way over the rutted gravel carefully so I wouldn't damage my car. By the time I pulled up to the house I had decided I just couldn't take the silence any longer. "Sookie are you alright?"

Sookie didn't move to immediately jump out of the car, which I took as a good sign, and turned in her seat to face me, "Yeah, I mean I think so. That was just..." She seemed to search for the words but fell short.

"I am sorry our date was ruined." I admit, I felt a bit like a failure. Our first time out together and Sookie and I were attacked. This was not what I had envisioned. I parked the car and turned it off, shifting in my seat to look at her.

"It wasn't your fault," Sookie said so sincerely, I couldn't help but to believe her. "In fact you saved my life. If that thing would have gotten to me, I have no doubt I would have been ripped to shreds."

"Still, if I had taken us out to a restaurant, we might not have been attacked." I was beating myself up a bit, but I prided myself on being two steps ahead of my enemy, yet this time I was definitely two steps behind.

"Oh, stop it. It's not your fault and I thought the picnic was a great idea for a first date." Sookie tried to make me feel better about the situation, then did something I had not expected. She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine.

I was so shocked at her forwardness that I stayed completely still for a moment. Sookie seemed to take this as a rejection and she tried to pull away, but I was having none of that. My body was screaming "GREEN LIGHT! GO! GO!" while my mind was telling me to take this slow. Needless to say, my body told my mind to shut the fuck up and I weaved my hands into her hair and pulled her against me. This time I kissed her with all the love and passion I had for her. It had been simmering under the surface of my cool facade all night and her lips against mine had opened up the flood gates. I lost myself in her as I tasted her sweet lips and our tongues caressed one another in a sensual dance that stoked the fire that burned inside me. My hands moved over her on their own accord, exploring and memorizing the soft curves of her body. Her soft moans and growing arousal only fueled the flames as the world dropped away and all that was left was me and her. I had missed this so much, her taste, the softness of her lips, and the love I felt brimming over inside me with her touch. I wanted more...so much more.

The kiss was long and passionate, but all to soon Sookie pulled away from me, her need to breath made it a necessary evil and reluctantly I let her go. Her eyes were fixed on mine and there was no need for words. The connection between us was undeniable and the way her body responded to mine only solidified, in my mind, that this was meant to be.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. **

**Warning: This chapter is M rated. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Five**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I sat and stared dazedly into the eyes of the gorgeous vampire as I my breathing calmed. Eric had pulled back when I did thankfully, because I was not sure if I could deny him if he wanted to go further. I was twenty four years old and wasn't sure I would ever have the opportunity to be intimate with someone, let alone enjoy it, because of my gift. Now an attractive and silent minded man sat before me as if God himself had answered my prayers.

I knew he wanted me and I couldn't deny I wanted him. Eric had been so romantic and wonderful it was hard to believe he was real. The coolness of his hands against my heated skin had been bliss and I shivered at just the thought. I had never been so bold with my affections by making the first move, not that I had a lot of opportunities and normally I would have been embarrassed, but the way he looked at me with such lust and longing broke my resolve. It didn't help that Eric seemed to be a master in the art of kissing and my body was eager to find out what else he had mastered in.

My lusty thoughts gave over to the creeping doubt in my mind that I could ever satisfy someone like him and keep his attentions for more than one night. I had almost no experience in this arena and the vampire before me had over a thousand years. I couldn't imagine why he would want to continue to spend time with a barmaid from Bon Temps when I was sure he could have any woman, or man for that matter, that he wanted.

These thoughts brought me back down to reality and I realized Eric and I had been staring at each other for quite a while. I really wanted to ask him in, but I was afraid that if I did, he wouldn't have a reason to come back. "Eric..." my voice cracked just a bit and I cleared my throat.

"Yes, Sookie?" Eric's eyes that were once fixed on mine made their way down my body as if it was an all you can eat buffet. Even fully clothed, I felt naked under his scrutiny. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and when he inhaled, his fangs dropped. Eric had told me that they did that when he was angry or lusty, and I was pretty sure he wasn't feeling angry at that moment. They gleamed white in the light coming from the porch and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his fangs penetrate my skin.

"Does it hurt..." I could feel my blush deepening as I blurted out what I was thinking, "when you bite someone?" I wondered randomly aloud. _How could my cheeks could be so red when my blood was busy rushing to other areas of my body?_

"It depends on whether or not the vampire wants you to feel pain...or pleasure." Eric purred as he said "pleasure" and my stomach did a little flip at the thought.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. The sight of his fangs mesmerized me. My heart was pounding so loud with a mixture of fear and excitement that I could hear it in my ears.

"Would you like to find out?" Eric's normally baritone voice came out even deeper and he shifted as close to me as the confining Corvette would allow. The dry sweet smell of him was so appealing I just wanted to bury my face in his hair and inhale, as he had done to me several times this evening.

I wasn't sure I could deny him and myself much longer, "I think...I should be going." It pained me to say it. I wanted to jump him and beg him to take me, but I didn't want to come off as easy. I wanted to see him again.

Eric pulled back from me after a long hard stare. I thought he might just say "no", but he got out of the car and was at my door faster than I could track. He held out his hand for me and I took it. His large hand swallowed my small one and the firmness of his skin felt good against mine. Eric practically pulled me from the car. My tight dress made it hard to get out gracefully and when I was upright I nearly lost my footing. Eric's strong arms went around me and he pulled me against him so I wouldn't fall on my face.

"Careful, love," he whispered into my ear and I felt his tongue dart out against my neck. My eyes closed of their own volition and I couldn't stifle the moan that slipped from my throat.

"Eric." His name came out in a whisper as I felt him pull away. I opened up my eyes to find him looking at me no longer with lust, but with something closer to affection...lovingly even. My insides melted and I struggled with myself._ I don't want him to go, but it's the right thing to do._ I kept telling myself in a mantra. No matter how attracted I was to him, I didn't want to be one of those fang bangers I had seen at his bar. Their thoughts had disturbed me and although none of them had actually been with Eric as far as I could tell, they all were very graphic in the ways they wished to have him. "I should go. It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." It was a lame excuse, I knew, but my mind wasn't firing on all cylinders. It was too clouded with Eric and how he was making me feel.

"I know you need to go." Eric stopped short, looking at me as if he was unsure he should continue. " It's just..."

"What is it?" I felt the fear of rejection bubbling up as I imagined what he was going to say.

It was the first time all night I couldn't guess what he was feeling from his expression. "I want to see you again." The determination in his voice erased my fear with shock.

"You do?" I sputtered, but I couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my face.

"I would take you home with me if you let me." he admitted confidently. He reached out and stroked my cheek. I leaned into the caress warring with my need for more.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I quipped with a nervous giggle and he pulled his had away, giving me a small smile in return.

"I do not invite just anyone to my resting place," he said seriously, "it is a vampire's most guarded secret, after all. We are most vulnerable during our rest."

"We barely know each other. How do you know you can trust me?" I was a bit astonished by his recklessness. I had a hard time believing that he'd lived over a thousand years by being careless.

"I know your heart, Sookie. I know you would never hurt me." Eric took my hand once again and kissed the back of it before he led me to the porch of my Gran's old farm house. All the while, his words rang in my head. I wondered if that was one of his gifts, to see into the hearts of others, which in turn made me think about my own. Eric had been so open with me tonight, I felt almost like I was betraying him by not tell him about mine.

"Eric, I have to tell you something." I spoke quietly as we climbed the stairs.

He turned to me when we got to the door, bent in close and murmured, "What is it, beautiful girl?"

"I'm a not like other people." I swallowed hard. His face was too close to mine and I knew if I moved a few inches closer, I would feel his lips on mine again.

"Of this, I am sure." Eric moved in a fraction closer...so close that if I puckered my lips I could touch his. I wanted to, but I needed to get this out.

"I'm a telepath." It came out so softly that I was sure no human could have picked it up and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, his mouth was on mine again. This time the kiss was soft and sensual, less demanding then the others we shared and I could have sworn I was going to end up as a puddle on the floor by the way my insides seemed to heat up and melt. My hands moved around him and I pulled him as close to me as I could get him, molding my body to his. This should have made me feel like a wanton slut, but my senses were too overloaded to feel anything but passion. We went on like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. I was disappointed, but if he hadn't, I was sure I wouldn't have been able to.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"For what?" I breathed still panting from our kiss. My whole body tingled and burned with the onslaught of pleasant yet unfamiliar sensations that I long ago accepted I might never get to experience.

"For tonight. For spending the evening with me. For not running away from me even after we were attacked. For opening up to me and telling me your secret." He stood there, staring at me as if he was counting my eyelashes. His hands moved absently up and down my bare arms. I didn't know if I could form words or even what to say if I could, so I just nodded. "You will go out with me again," Eric said this like a statement and then added, "yes?"

"Yes." I felt like I was floating on cloud nine and I didn't want to question why he chose me. I was just happy he did.

"When is your next night off?" he asked as he brushed my hair off of my shoulder, exposing my neck.

I scrambled to wade through my haze of lust for an answer. "Monday."

Eric grinned, "Until then, lover." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned, walking away from me at a humanly slow pace as if he was giving me time to change my mind, and boy...did I want to.

I just stood there watching his fine backside when something occurred to me. "Eric," I called and he turned to look at me, "umm...I left my car at your bar." I had forgotten all about it until he brought up work. I was too distracted by getting attacked by the beast and then by Eric and his mind-blowing kisses to think about it before.

"Not to worry, love. I will have Pam bring it here. You will have it back before dawn. Toss me your key." I dug my keys out of my purse, removed the key from the ring, and tossed it to Eric. He gave me a smirk and a wink as he caught them with ease. "Sweet dreams, Sookie," Eric said in farewell before he got into his Corvette and drove off.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed heavily as I let myself quietly into the house. I didn't want to wake my Gran and have to deal with a mess of questions, so I made my way to my bedroom and grabbed my Tweetybird nightshirt and a clean pair of panties. I needed a cold shower if I was ever going to sleep, so that's what I did.

The cool water of the shower reminded me of another cool touch and all too soon I was absently rubbing and twisting my hard bud between my thumb and forefinger as I spread the soft soap over my breasts. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Eric's large hands touching my body. Just the thought of him tasting me, filling me, whispering my name as we pleasured each other had me worked up into such a hot mess my body was vibrating with pent up tension.

I allowed my fingers to stray down over my soft curls. My lower lips were sensitive to the touch and my mound aching with a need that was foreign to me, but delicious all the same. As I rubbed them gently, my clit swelled and pulsed. I ran my fingers over my slit, my hips pushing forward and involuntarily bucking against my hand. My heart pounded and my breath came out in soft gasps as I pushed a finger inside my tight tunnel, my fleshy curtains parting at the intrusion. I fantasized that it was Eric moving inside me, touching and probing my femaleness. I was so wet that my finger had slipped in with ease and soon I added another to give me the blissful friction I craved as I continued moving them in and out rhythmically. My pleasure only rose when I used my thumb to rub my throbbing nub as my other hand continued to pinch and pull at my hardened nipples. My body tingled as the pressure inside me built, my stomach clenched, and my soft moans morphed into a heavy pants. My fingers moved faster as I felt the end coming close and I removed the hand from my breast to steady myself against the wall of the shower. My knees were shaking with weakness and it wasn't long before goosebumps erupted over my body as I shuttered and exploded with Eric's name falling from my lips.

I had touched myself before, but never had I experienced an orgasm with such intensity. It was amazing to me that this vampire whom I hardly knew could illicit such a fire inside me, but I attributed it to my complete lack of experience with a man whose thoughts I couldn't hear.

I rinsed off and dried, then slipped on my nightshirt, turned out the lights and crept into bed. I laid there smiling to myself as I thought about tonight. Aside from the brief animal attack, my date with Eric had been the best I ever had and it wasn't long before I drifted off with thoughts of a handsome blonde vampire running through my head.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep before I was awakened by a tapping sound coming from my window, but when I looked over to my clock it was just a little after three in the morning, two hours since Eric had left. I nearly fell out of bed, still heavy with sleep and hoping it was Eric. When I pulled open my drapes to see who it was, I saw Pam looking up at me from the ground. I opened the window and stuck my head out, "Pam?"

"Sookie, my maker asked that I return your vehicle. Would you mind coming down so you can collect your key?" she asked holding the key up so I could see it. Pam's expression was one of utter boredom, but I could hear the irritation in her voice. I figured she was not happy about spending her evening driving my car all the way back to Bon Temps. I didn't blame her. She barely knew me and Eric was having her run an errand for me.

"Sure, I'll be right down. Meet me at the front door." I closed the window when she nodded. I didn't bother to get dressed, since I just planned on crawling right back in bed and I and went downstairs to get my key. I was still half asleep when I opened the door. I didn't see Pam so I walked out onto the porch and shut the door quietly behind me, being careful not to wake Gran.

"Pam?" I whispered as loudly as I could into the darkness, but there was no answer. I reached out with my mind, but before I could register there were two minds in my yard, one of them moved too fast for me to react and I was on my back being straddled.

Before I could scream, a hand went over my mouth and pushed my head to the side as I struggled under the weight of the body on top of me. I tried to kick and punch the person on top of me, but the way my attacker straddled me kept me from moving my legs. When I started to hit the body on top of me, my arms were pinned above my head. I was in big trouble and I knew it. My home was far off in the woods and no nosy neighbors were around to come to my aid. The void of the mind on top of me told me it was a vampire, but it wasn't Eric. The smell of my attacker was dry and sweet like Eric's but laced with a flowery perfume. It was Pam. I knew it! _Why? Why is she doing this?_ My mind screamed over and over.

"I'm sorry," Pam said, but she sounded more pissed off than sorry, "but I can't let my maker die for you. I don't know what hold you have over him, but this ends tonight." I felt the sharp painful pricks of her fangs as they entered my throat and I screamed, but it was stifled by her hand over my mouth. Tears poured from my eyes, blurring my vision as I stared out into my yard, not able to see what was in front of me. The will to fight was draining from my body as quickly as she drained me of my blood and soon I stilled, unable to move. My mind screamed and thrashed in place of my body that was refusing to respond. I wasn't ready to die, not when I just met a man I might actually be able to have a relationship with.

I could hear the gulps and moans of pleasure as her body moved against mine. A numbness came over me, starting at my arms and legs and spreading to the rest of my body as the pain subsided. My mind drifted to thoughts of my eminent death and I wished I could have said goodbye to my Gran and my brother. I prayed that my family would be alright and that Gran wouldn't wake to get caught up in this. I wished that I could see Eric one last time and feel the coolness of his lips against mine. I wished would have asked him to stay, but none of those things were going to happen now. My thoughts grew sluggish as I tried to hold on. I knew this was it, this was the end and my last thoughts were spent wishing that Eric would find out Pam killed me and avenge my death. It was selfish, I know, but I couldn't stand the thought of this monster getting away with it.

I felt something press against my lips. "Drink," a voice demanded, but I was long past being able to move and everything faded into darkness as I felt my life slip away.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Six**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I hadn't been back at the club long before Pam had practically insisted that I sit on my throne. I finally gave in and did so, for what I hoped would be the last time. Pam had seemed weary of me since I had returned from my final death. She had more than a few of times tried to convince me to call Ludwig, but I knew there was no need, so I brushed off her concern. I could feel her confusion, fear, and anger, even though she hid them well. I hoped giving in to her on this point would alleviate her some of her contention, but the longer I sat on my throne, the more obvious it became that I was no longer comfortable there. My memories made working here feel like I was working out of a tomb. Sookie's and my tomb. I couldn't wait to rid myself of the place. I hadn't even dared to go down into the basement. It wasn't that I was afraid or cowardly, it was the pain that I would feel that kept me away. The memories were still so fresh and I wasn't ready to pull the proverbial bandage off it just yet. Even a vampire has limits and this night was not the night to push mine. I had been given a second chance and I didn't want to look back, no matter how precarious that second chance was.

I had been in good spirits when I first arrived back at Fangtasia. My date with Sookie turned out better than I imagined, despite the golem attack. Sookie was so open and responsive to me I could hardly believe she was the same girl I came to know and love. I could see how easy it would have been to fall for her if I had met her like this the first time around. I never realized how much damage Bill's actions had inflicted on Sookie. She had put a wall around her heart after Bill and it had taken a lot of time and effort to breech those walls. _ Fucking Bill. _ A thousand deaths would not be enough to make up for the pain he had caused her and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. _This_ time I would be ready.

My mood turned darker the more I brooded on the past and it didn't help that the fang bangers were out in full force. Their rank smell of sweat and booze was pungent and permeated the entire place. The bar was full of pathetic blood bags who no longer held any interest for me. Their desperate attempts at currying my favor only served to fuel my displeasure. After about an hour or so of batting off the vermin, at one point I literally kicked a blood bag in the face to get my point across, Pam suggested that I go back to my office before I did irreparable damage to one of the patrons. I was happy to oblige.

I got back to my office and pretended to work for the last half hour before the bar closed. I was debating on whether or not I should be the one to return Sookie's car or if I should have Pam go, when she came back and plopped herself down on a chair in front of my desk.

"Fuck, Eric, what was your problem tonight?" Pam stared at me venomously. I had a feeling she was going to give me shit about the fang banger I kicked in the face, but I didn't expect her to be so pissed off.

"Excuse me?" My hackles went up. I did not like the insubordinate tone in her voice. She was treading on a fine line.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?" Pam spat each word, defiance burning in her eyes.

I stood, nearly knocking over my chair and Pam did the same. "My problem? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?" My fangs dropped as I stared at her through slitted eyes. "My problem is I am fucking tired of this shit hole. I can't stand being stared at like a fucking exhibit at the museum while I pretend like I don't notice the pathetic excuse for humans throwing themselves at me. It makes me sick. I refuse to subject myself to it any longer!" I screamed, letting my anger get the best of me, and Pam's anger only fueled my own.

"So now you don't want to be here at the bar?" Pam's eyebrows flew up and her eyes got wide. Her own fangs had dropped and she was looking at me as if she wanted to fight.

"No, I do not! I was planning on signing over the place to you tomorrow night when the demon comes by. I am through with this tomb!" I gestured wildly, slashing the air with my hands. Rarely have I ever been so angry with my child, yet she chose to push me.

"Tomb? Just last week you told me this place was your baby. You said and I quote, "Is there anything better than to be worshiped and having blood and sex on tap." You were content! I know it, I felt it. Now you are feeling things I have never felt from you. You're saying you want to be rid of the place and you expect me to believe you're fine?"

"Must I explain my every move to you? I am your maker. I will do as I please!" I bit back matching her anger. I really didn't want to punish Pam, but I would if it came to it. I cut off our bond abruptly making her gasp.

"Well, I wouldn't question you if you hadn't been acting like you've lost your mind since you woke the other night!" Her expression was one of shock, horror, and utter distaste.

"We went over this Pam. I told you what happened to me!" I had explained a lot of what had happened in the time leading up to my death...not everything, but enough so she would understand my motivations.

"Oh yes, you're in love with a human," Pam hissed back sarcastically, "and she saved us from being blown up, helped us kill our enemies, and the kicker...she's a telepath. How do you know that the witch and the girl haven't spelled you? How do you know that it's your real memories and they have not been implanted so you would do their bidding. That girl smells too good to be human and we don't even know what that witch is!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I sent Pam a silent command to cease her outburst and to sit back down. I walked around my desk to tower over her. "Sookie is not in cahoots with the witch! I've known her for years and so have you." I stuck my finger in her face and she tried to bite it, but I pulled it back before she could get me. _Bitch!_ I thought but continued on, "She has saved your life and mine many times over. I will make her mine in every sense of the word. Sookie is the love of my life and you will not speak against her again. Do I make myself clear?" Pam scowled at me but grudgingly nodded her assent.

We stared at each other for a long minute as I felt Pam calm herself. "Good. You need to trust me. I have never steered you wrong and you have no reason to doubt me." I said in a softer tone. I love my child and I know she is concerned for me, but there was no need for it. In time Pam would come to accept Sookie.

"But Eric...," Pam started, the fight draining out of her, but the growl building in my chest ceased her words.

"But nothing. Tomorrow night we will talk to the lawyer. Then you will have a decision to make. " My decision was made. I was done with the conversation.

"A decision?" Pam looked up at me wearily.

I felt a pang of sympathy for my child and I reached out to cup her cheek. I opened the bond to find her emotions were a mess, but her undying devotion to me was ever present, and I let her feel that my words were true. "Pamela, you are my child and nothing will change that. Not Sookie, not anyone. I love you and I promise no mater what happens, that will always be true." Pam leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. We stayed like that for a long minute, letting our bond speak for us and when I was satisfied that she understood I pulled away from her, knowing time was short.

"I need to go," I stated and walked back around my desk to grab the key Sookie had given to me. I had put it in my desk for safekeeping.

"Where are you going?" Pam asked and I waited for some kind of resistance but there was none. I was pleased.

"I need to take Sookie's car back to her place in Bon Temps. She will need it to go to work in the morning." I pulled the key out and placed it in the pocket of my jeans.

"Wait," Pam stood from her seat and I thought for a moment she would object, instead she looked at me almost pleadingly, "I will do that for you."

"Pamela?" I probed the bond and didn't feel any deception or anger.

"I want to. Let me do this Eric." Pam bowed her head in deference and I could feel her sincerity. She seemed to be extending an olive branch and I let a smile crack on my stiff lips. I let my pride and affection flow through bond and she looked up at me with red tears flooding her eyes.

I found I couldn't refuse her, "Of course, my Pamela, but be swift. It is getting late." I pulled the key from my pocket and handed it to her. She walked to the door and gave me one last glace and I could have sworn I saw regret on her face before she turned and took off.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**PPOV**

I got out into the parking lot and let out a sigh as I climbed into the yellow piece of shit that the human called a car. Her scent was infused in the interior of the tin can and my fangs dropped unintentionally. I had smelled her earlier but not in such concentration. No wonder Eric kept inhaling her scent when they had been in the club earlier in the evening. She smelled better than any human I had ever come across which made me all the more suspicious.

I started the shit box and began to drive out to the backwater of a town that the human lived in. The argument I had with Eric was weighing heavily on my mind. Ever since he woke the other night he had been acting like he lost his sense of self. In all the years I have known him he had never proclaimed to "love" anyone. I was fucking stunned when he told me he loved me. It was the first time since I had become his child that I had ever heard him say the words. Of course I had always felt his affection toward me, but now I felt his affections for her.

I never believed that anything or anyone could come between us, but it was obvious this woman had him tight in her clutches and I could not stand by and watch my maker become some kind of pawn in whatever game the witch was playing. All Branna had said she wanted was the human to be turned and she would release Eric from whatever hold she had on him. My maker had refused and was actually thinking about going up against a Fairy that had nearly a thousand years on him. I had no doubt that Eric could win, but at what cost?

My thoughts raced as I put the pedal to the floor, but it barely made it over fifty-five before it started shaking and sputtering like it was on death's door. My agitation began to rise as I got closer to the human's home. I wanted to believe Eric when he told me that he was fine, but the evidence that the opposite was true was too overwhelming to ignore. He had declared his love for the human, but more than that, he had said he no longer wanted the bar and he took her side over mine.

The idea that he had moved through time did not seem as plausible to me as the idea that these women had somehow spelled my maker into thinking those memories were truth. I knew I had to do something. I tried hard to suppress my feelings so I wouldn't alarm Eric and I searched my mind for a way to free him of their hold on him. The only way I could see this resolved was to give Branna what she wanted so that she would release Eric. Since he refused to do it, I made up my mind that I would.

I never really wanted to become a maker myself, but I figured it really didn't matter since I would be releasing the newborn to Branna as soon as Branna released her hold on Eric. If she refused to let him go, I would simply set the newly turned Vampire on Branna and let the chips fall where they may. It would be no loss to me if either met their final death. Normally I would follow my makers wishes, but in this instance I couldn't trust his judgment. His overblown infatuation with the blood bag had me convinced that he was incapable of making rational decision, especially where this particular human was concerned. I was convinced that once Branna's spell had been broken, he would go back to the Eric I knew and would be grateful of my intervention. I smiled to myself as my plan began to form. I was sure that when he was free from this curse, he would praise me for saving him.

When I got to the human's home, I parked the junker in the front and made my way around the house. I looked in all the windows I could reach but still didn't see the her. It was times like these that I cursed the fact that Eric's gift of flying wasn't pass down to me. I had to improvise by climbing nearby trees high enough so I could see into the windows. I had checked every window except for the one window where the curtains were drawn and the process of elimination told me that it must be hers. I wanted to be sure, otherwise I would risk waking up her Grandmother which I had overheard her talking to Eric about earlier. I didn't want to have to dispose of her if I didn't need to. The less collateral damage, the better.

I grabbed a couple of rocks out of the dirt, careful not to get any dirt under my nails, and tossed them at the human's window. I was mindful not to throw them so hard as to break it, but hard enough to wake her. A few minutes of tossing rocks and the human finally came to the window. She looked a bit out of it as she struggled to pull up the window. "Sookie, my maker asked that I return your vehicle. Would you mind coming down so you can collect your key?"

The human stuck her head out. "Sure, I'll be right down. Meet me at the front door.'" she said before shutting the window and disappearing into the house. I snuck around front and hid behind a tall oak that was only about twenty feet or so from the front porch...and I waited. I knew her human eyes couldn't spot me in my dark hiding place.

"Pam?" Sookie called and waited for a moment before she walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing an oversized shirt with a cartoon bird on the front and I almost laughed at this mess of a woman who seemed to enthrall my maker. If he could only have seen her at that moment, I don't think he would have been so impressed. Sure, she was built well but her sense of fashion, even in sleepwear, left much to be desired.

I realized that this was my chance. I moved at top speed, knocking the girl to the ground, and a small peep came out of her throat before I covered her mouth with my hand. She struggled helplessly below me and her intoxicating scent laced with fear made my mouth water. Tears flowed from her questioning eyes and I furiously felt the need to say something, "I'm sorry, but I can't let my maker die for you. I don't know what hold you have over him, but this ends tonight."

Not wasting anymore time I leaned down and sunk my fangs into the supple skin of her neck. As the first drops flowed into my mouth, I moaned in enjoyment and began to suck greedily. I had never had anyone who tasted as good as she did and my body responded to the wriggling below me as I straddled her by doing a little wriggling of my own. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but my control was slipping. A voice in the back of my mind screamed to slow down. If I wasn't careful I would kill the girl before I could turn her and that wouldn't work out well for my maker. I felt the life of the girl draining away as I took more and more of her blood. Her body went still and when I could hear her heartbeat begin to race erratically, I knew she was close.

Euphoric from her blood, I randomly thought what a shame it was that I wouldn't get to taste her again. That thought shook me to the core, pulling me out of my blood lust and back into the moment. I hated the idea this woman even in death could effect me this way, which made me despise the bitch even more, firming up my resolve. I finally ripped open my wrist and put it to the girls lips. It made me sick that I was going to make this back water hick into one of us, but it had to be done for Eric's sake and I was determined to save him.

I had probably only gotten a mouthful or so of blood into her, when out of nowhere I found myself flying through the air. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't notice anyone was in the area until I crashed into the huge oak that was once my hiding spot and felt the crack of bones in my back as I fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned and rolled to my side. I could feel the bones in my back healing, due to the quantity of blood I had consumed, but I would still be immobile for a minute or two.

"YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKER!" a voice shrilled into the still night, reverberating off of the trees around us. It was a voice I would not soon forget. I peeled open my eyes to see the old hag standing over me. Her green eyes glowed brightly in the dark as her long white hair moved around her head wildly. The magic flowing from her was charging the air around her and I could see my own death in her eyes. It was only then that I realized I had made a huge mistake, though it was too late.

"If I wanted just any vampire to turn her, do you think I would have bothered to bring the viking back, you ignorant whelp!"

I tried to move and was getting to my knees when I felt a push back to the ground. For the first time since I was turned, I saw my own mortality and I was scared shitless.

A moment later I heard a thud come from the porch and Branna must have heard it too, since we both looked over in that direction to see Eric fall to his knees and pull the human in his lap. He tore into his wrist and pressed it against the limp human's mouth, completely ignoring me in my predicament. .

"Drink!" he bellowed as blood red tears ran from his eyes. "Please..." He must have had the bond closed off up until that point because I was slammed with his desperation and sorrow so abruptly that I gasped with the power of it.

Branna turned her attentions to me, as she watched Eric desperately trying to turn the human, "You had better hope he is able to turn her or I will make you wish you were never born."

I didn't respond. My eyes were glued to my maker, and I am not one to feel guilty, but that is exactly how I felt as I watched. Branna didn't say anymore to me, even when I got to my feet. I was almost overwhelmed with the need to run far away from there, but I found I couldn't. Instead all I could do was watch as streaks of his blood ran out the corners of her mouth, while with his hand he coaxed her throat to get it down. Eric tore into his wrist three more times before he wrapped her in his arms and finally looked over to me and the witch.

I thought I was scared before, but it was nothing compared to the way my body was vibrating with the fury my maker was feeling. The look on his face was blank of emotion and that frightened me even more. He cradled the girl's body in his arms as if it was the most precious thing in his world and my heart sank. He walked over to us slowly, his eyes moving from me to Branna.

"Did you make it in time?" Branna asked, eying the dead human.

"I don't know." Eric's voice was even and didn't match the cacophonic feelings slamming against the bond. I found I couldn't look him in the eyes and I stared at the ground.

"When will you know?" Branna demanded, her tone indignant.

Eric replied dully, "In three nights."

"I will return in three nights," Branna stated and I glanced up to see them both staring at me before Branna turned on her heel and walked into the woods without another word. Eric stood there waiting for the witch to leave before he allowed his expression to turn murderous.

I opened my mouth to say something. I wasn't sure what, but Eric stopped me, "Say nothing if you wish to see another night. I should end you now for this betrayal." I thought he might kill me and if my heart did beat, I was sure it would have stopped. The door of the human's house pulled open then, giving me a reprieve, and an old woman stepped out with a shotgun in her hands.

"Sookie?" the old woman called out into the darkness, unable to to see us. I was sure the woman had heard the ruckus.

Eric's gaze followed mine but he turned back to pierce me with his eyes, his voice to low for the human to hear. "Glamor the woman and do not harm her," he issued, a maker's command that I had no choice but to follow, "then return to my home to rest for the day. If Sookie's change fails, I promise, you will die with her."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Seven**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I had taken Sookie back to my flat in Shreveport. There wasn't much time before dawn and I needed to care for her. Kneeling next to my lover's cold corpse I rid her of her oversized shirt that was now drenched in blood, mine, Pam's and her own. I pulled off her white cotton panties. I didn't even notice I was crying until the crimson drops of my tears fell on the now pale skin of my love. It seemed like everything in my world had shattered once again. I had not been back more than a day and half before everything went to shit. It was hard not to believe this was punishment for the sins of my past. It made me wonder as I stood with my dead lover in my arms and my child the betrayer in my sights, if this was what the Christians referred to as hell. I find myself questioning if each night I would wake from my rest to find I was to start again, trying to save my love and each time failing, with every failure hurting more than the last. There was no doubt in my mind that if Sookie did not awaken in three days time, I _would_ see the sun one last time with my lover in my arms.

I stripped myself of my own clothing. Sookie's blood had soaked into the fabric and I had seen enough of my poor lover's blood for one evening. I swiftly picked her up and took her into the bathroom. I filled the tub and settled the two of us in, washing away all the evidence of the night. My emotions had been running a muck, but now a dull apathy set in and I only prayed that it would remain. After I carefully cleaned Sookie and myself, I laid her gently onto my bed and crawled in with her. I pulled her body close to mine, missing the heartbeat that I wished still remained.

I heard Pam enter the flat, but she was wise enough not to approach me. What she had done to me tonight had gone beyond betrayal, it cut deeper than I thought was possible. I wasn't sure why Pam took Sookie's life, but whether it was a misguided attempt to help me or some jealous rage, at that point it really didn't matter. Even though I had seriously considered it, I knew I could not kill my child, but I did want to make her suffer. She would taste my vengeance. The automatic shades closed and it pulled me from my thoughts as I felt the sun begin to rise and drag me into my day death.

I awoke the next night in the same position I had gone to rest, with Sookie wrapped in my arms. Her body had cooled as I rested and her temperature was now the same as mine. I inhaled her scent which now smelled more like me and less like herself and I hoped that this was a sign that the change was successful. I did not have a lot of experience since I had only made two children in my long life and both times I had buried them and returned in three days when they rose.

I drug myself from the bed. I needed to call the demon and tell him there was a change of plans. He would have to meet me here. I was not going to leave Sookie alone for a second, especially with Pam so close. I wasn't sure if I would ever trust her again, and if by some miracle I did, it would never be to the same extent.

"Cataliades," I greeted when he picked up.

"Northman, are we not meeting in a couple of hours?" The demon didn't waste time.

"Yes, that is if you would not be opposed at meeting me at one of my homes." I had never met the demon anywhere but his office or mine. He would know something was up.

"Is there a problem?" he asked with suspicion masked by interest.

"There has been an incident. I will not be going to the club tonight." I didn't want to say to much over the phone. I wasn't concerned that anyone was listening on my end, but who knew about the demon's own security.

He paused for a moment, "Alright. Where?"

"My flat in Shreveport." I knew he would be able to look up the address in his records. He brokered the purchase of this property, though he had never been here.

"I will be there," the lawyer abruptly ended the call.

I dressed for the evening, putting on a pair of blue jeans with a red tee-shirt, and I made sure to cover Sookie's body with a blanket. I felt Pam rise but she stayed secluded in her room. It was a good thing too, since I was not sure if I could stand to be in the same room as her yet without doing some major damage. I went out to the kitchen and heated two bloods up before drinking them in rapid succession. I had given Sookie a lot of blood last night I could feel the toll it took on me. Synthetic blood did not work as well as the real thing, but until I could secure some from the bar this would have to do. I went back to Sookie's side and sat with her while I waited for the lawyer to show up.

My plans had changed but his help was still needed so I tried to concentrate on what I was going to do next. I made a few phone calls, one being to Thalia to set up Pamela's transport. I would not being staying here another night. I needed to move us to my house in Minden. Above ground was a completely renovated five bedroom, five bath Victorian two story home with a wrap around porch. The place reminded me of Sookie's home only much bigger. I had the place outfitted as a safe house, complete with a high tech security system, and a finished underground lair which locked up tighter than Fort Knox. The basement was completely vampire friendly with an industrial sized freezer that contained a nice storage of bagged blood for emergencies, three bedrooms, and a play room set up close to the one I had set up in Fangtasia's basement. It's primary use was for the containment and interrogation of an enemy. I had used that room several times in the past when I needed a secluded place to work.

Time passed quickly while I was lost in thought and before long I heard the buzz of the intercom. After confirming it was the lawyer, I gave him entry and he was at my door in minutes. "Mr Northman," he greeted with a deep nod and I returned it. I motioned for him to sit at the small kitchen table and then joined him. "What can I do for you?"

It took a while, but I gave him an overview of what had transpired up until this point. I told him about Branna and her demands, minus that fact that she had moved me through time. I was also careful to leave out Sookie's name and only referred to her as my human. By the time I was through, the demon had a sour look on his face.

"I have heard of this Branna." Cataliades eyed me carefully, "How did a vampire get caught up in Fae affairs?"

"Are you saying Branna is a Fairy?" Her scent was not one of fae, but I had learned from my dealings with Niall that it could be masked, although when he would leave the scent of him would become apparent. Branna left no so such trail.

"She is the wife of Niall Brigant," the demon answered casually, "and Princess of the Earth Fae."

"She is his wife?" I was astonished. _If she was Niall's wife, why would she want him dead?_

"Yes. It is said that Branna and Niall do not get along," the demon answered my unasked question. "Their marriage was arranged and there was no love between them. She did her duty and bore him a son, but other than that, they remain husband and wife in name alone. It is well known in Fairy circles that Niall has had an affinity for humans. He bore two sons with his human mistress Einin and there are rumors of more bastard children. He made the mistake of bringing the half breeds back to his homelands in Faery, but they were not accepted with the respect that a full blooded royal fairy would have. So if there were others, Niall kept them secret."

"How do _you _know so much about Fairy affairs, demon?"

"In my line of work you learn quite a bit about all cultures," The demon said with a bit of arrogance. "The girl you turned, I take it she is connected to the Fae."

"She is." I debated whether or not to tell him who she was, but he had helped her before and I knew he could be trusted. "She is the partially human great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant."

"What?" It was the demon's turn to be astonished. "What is her name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," I clarified carefully, not sure what his reaction would be.

The demon took in a sharp intake of air, as his eyes widened, "Fintan's granddaughter..."

"You know her?" I always wondered if he had known her through Sophie-Anne or through other means and Sookie had never explained their connection.

"She is the one you turned?" Cataliades flashed me an angry look but quickly smoothed it out. It took me aback considering he was normally neutral about most things.

I did not owe him an explanation, but I gave one anyway. I needed his assistance and I hoped he would tell me more, "I had no other choice. She would surely have died if I had not."

"I must contact Fintan and let him know." He gave me an even look as if daring me to try and stop him. I wasn't sure if I had just made another enemy.

"He is alive?" The demon looked at me strangely so I added, "I had heard he was dead, that he went to the Summerlands by the hands of the water fae, but if he lives, I will not let him near Sookie if he has intentions of sending her to her final death. I do not care about her heritage, she is mine and I will end anyone who try's to take her from me." It was unusual for a vampire to know the goings on of fairies, so I understood his surprise. I wanted to keep our conversation on an even keel. I could not risk this parlay going badly with Sookie so vulnerable in the next room and I still weakened from giving so much blood without replenishing, but I was going to make it clear that if they returned to take her or end her, they would have a fight on their hands.

"I assure you he lives and whether she is vampire or human, Fintan will not harm her." I could tell by his tone, the demons suspicions were growing. A vampire such as myself normally didn't have many dealing with the fae. "You seem to know more than you are letting on, Northman."

"I could say the same about you." I was not sure contacting Fintan would be the best idea, but he did keep Sookie safe from the supernatural beings that would want to use her for the first twenty-five years of her life. Even I, the Sheriff of the area, had no idea she was residing in my area. "What is your connection to the Brigants?"

Cataliades's lips formed a stiff smile as he straightened his back, "Let's just say, I would trust Fintan with my most valued possessions, although, that is as far as my loyalty lies, with Fintan's line and his alone. I think I will wait to explain more until I can talk to Ms. Stackhouse directly."

"She will not rise until tomorrow night and until then no one sees her but me," I replied shortly and we stared at each other for a few long minutes before the demon spoke.

"You said there were other things you wished to discuss."

"Yes, I want to transfer ownership of my club. I need to see about stepping down from my position as Sheriff. My new child must be added to my holdings and she will need to be registered as a newly born vampire. Three trust funds need to be set up in numbered accounts of five million in each. I will name the beneficiaries the next time we meet. This is all depending on whether or not you will still represent my interests. If you feel this is a conflict of interest, let me know so I can attain another lawyer."

"I do not feel this is a conflict of interest at this time. It seems to me that you plan on taking care of the girl, and as long as that holds true, there is no conflict," he replied carefully, which only supported my assumption that there was more to his interest in Sookie than he had ever let on in my past life.

"Good. Branna will be showing up tomorrow night when Sookie is supposed to rise. It might be beneficial if you and Fintan were there as well. I am not sure what she has planned and until her control over me is released, I will not be able to protect Sookie from her."

"I will be there, with or without Fintan. Where is it you will be taking her?"

"I will let you know when we rise tomorrow night. I would like to keep it to myself until then."

"I understand." Cataliades stood as we heard knocking against glass. It alarmed the demon, who's expression turned fierce, but I knew it was only Thalia. She refused to enter the flat by conventional means. She hated elevators and did not like messing with the intercom system on the building.

"It's only my associate," I reassured Cataliades and he cleared away his expression, buttoned up his suit jacket, and straightened his paisley tie while I went to let her in. Thalia, like myself, could fly and she stood outside the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. She was dressed in black cargo pants and a black tank top. Her combat boots were shined and gleaming and her backpack, I was sure, was filled with the items I asked her to bring.

"Sheriff." Thalia bowed her head to me and looked over to the demon. Thalia was not fond of demons but she tolerated the lawyer. Cataliades gave Thalia a nod in greeting but she ignored the demon, "Where is your delinquent fledgling?"

"Down the hall to the right. Secure her in silver and then bring her to me. I need to see Mr. Cataliades out," I ordered and Thalia took off without another word.

The demon gathered up his things and I showed him out. He promised to contact Fintan and find out all he could about the situation with Branna. He swore to keep me apprised of anything he learned. I was hoping to build an alliance with Fintan and the demon. If they wanted to aid in protecting what was mine, I was not going to protest. Since Pam had betrayed me, I came to realize I did not have many I could trust in my time of need and I needed to look up a few old trusted friends.

Thalia returned with Pam outfitted in shackles and pushed her to her knees in front of me. I looked down at my child, whom I once had so much faith in, and felt the anger rise within me. Pam did not look up from the floor, "Eric, please...I am so sorry. I was only looking out for you! I swear my loyalty never wavered."

"Shut. Your. Mouth." I bit out through gritted teeth and backhanded Pam, promptly stopping her speaking, "You will only speak when spoken to or I will cut out your lying tongue." I paced the floor in front of her, my hands gripped into hard fists at my side. I never liked to hit my child and I was appalled that I had even been pushed so far as to do it. "You have pushed me to this!" I yelled voicing my thoughts and Pam flinched before me. "For two hundred years I have protected you, nourished you, cared for you, and this is how you repay me." I took a deep unnecessary breath and continued in a quieter tone, "I seem to have failed as a maker. Perhaps I should have raised you as Ocella raised me." The thought had not occurred to me until now, but I wondered if my maker could still feel our connection or if he thought I had met my final death. If he showed up, it could mean trouble. "I would sentence you now for your betrayal, but the point is moot until we see if Sookie rises. If she does not you will be meeting your final death, so we will wait until then. Thalia will be escorting you to the Minden compound where you will be held until tomorrow night. Is that understood?" Pam nodded and I commanded, "You will go with Thalia and give her no resistance."

I turned my attention to Thalia. "Take her to the compound and secure her, then gather your things. You will be staying with me until further notice. I am appointing you my new second." Thalia looked like she might protest so I added, "Temporarily until Pam's replacement arrives. Do you accept?"

"I do." Thalia bowed her head, "You know I have pledged my sword to you. I will do as you ask."

"Good. Get this," I gestured to Pam, "off my floor and secured in her cell. I will meet you in Minden." Thalia hauled Pam off the floor and I walked away, heading back to my room. I needed to pack a few things and get Sookie ready to transport.

I filled a small duffel bag with a bunch of disposable cells phones, some cash, and several passports for various different countries. I would have to procure some clothing for Sookie since I had not yet prepared for her needs in case of a sudden departure. I was sure she could wear some of Pam's clothing, but most would not fit my voluptuous lover. Normally, I would send Pam on such a task but since I could no longer trust her, I set that thought aside. I would just have Bobby deal with it. I wrapped up my love in the comforter from my bed, carried her out to the living room, and laid her out on the couch before I went back to grab the duffel and checked to make sure I had gotten everything I needed. When I was satisfied I scooped up Sookie and took off for my other house.

I arrived at the house in about a half hour and Thalia had not yet arrived. I took Sookie down to the basement and settled her into my bed, tossing the comforter I transported her in aside and slipped her between the sheets. I lingered over her, stroking her cheek and straightening out her hair. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful.

I kissed her soft lips and whispered my love to her before I left the room and went to the freezer to get a couple packets of blood. I figured I would need about three more to bring my body back to full strength and made my way upstairs to wait for Thalia. I went to the kitchen and heated up the blood. I drank the first two down quickly and I could feel my strength returning. I needed to be in tip top shape if we were going to run into trouble. I sunk my teeth into the last bag and after a few pulls of blood I heard a loud crash and a cry come from the front of the house. I tossed the bag and the remainder of it's contents on the counter and rushed to the front of the house to see what was going on.

I grabbed a long sword I had mounted on the wall on my way out and I could hear Thalia scream out in anger, "Just try me you cunt! I'd like to see if your insides are as pretty as your outsides!"

"Get out of my way bitch!" a much deeper voice said and I threw open the door to find Thalia squaring off with a very imposing, hostile adversary.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Eight**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Get out of my way bitch!" a much deeper voice said and I threw open the door to find Thalia squaring off with a very imposing, hostile adversary.

"Bring it on!" Thalia howled, pulling back her sword and positioning herself to strike. Thalia was small but faster than just about any vampire I had met. She was nearly two times my age and could take on any vampire in the state, let alone the country if she had the mind to. The only reason other states had not made her part of their retinue was because of her short temper and surly nature. No monarch wanted to risk getting on her bad side and the best way to insure that was to keep her out of their state all together. I have known her for the better part of three hundred years and she had remained a faithful servant, even though her attitude left much to be desired.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I called causing the two of them to turn their attentions to me. When I saw who Thalia was facing off against I quickly intervened, "Thalia, back off."

"He claims to be your child, yet you have only one!" Thalia bared her fangs and hissed. Whatever my child had said to her, she looked like she wanted to take his head for it.

"You're wrong." Aedan hissed back. It had been over a hundred years since I had seen him last, although it was maybe fifty years or so since I spoke to him. Of course, he looked just the same, short blond hair, stuck up in a messy array that gave him the "just rolled out of bed" look and sparkling amber eyes full of mischief. His features were perfectly symmetrical, and he was almost as good looking as I, almost. Aedan's shoulders were much broader than mine and his body ripped and muscular. He looked like he was dressed for a night on the town in a silk green shirt and black dress pants.

"Thalia, meet my other child, Aedan York."

"Master." Aedan went down on one knee and bowed his head. To say I was shocked to see him would be an understatement. I had turned him in England back in 1467 a couple of centuries before I had been released from Ocella. At the time my child was known as Aedan of York, a knight in a prominent family that supplied a few kings to the throne. Ocella had forced me to turn Aedan after we met him at a party thrown by the the King Edward IV. At the time, Ocella claimed that it was my time to become a maker. I thought all he wanted was another toy to play with, since it was obvious Ocella was attracted to Aedan, but what he truly wanted was another subject to test the limits of our bonds.

Ocella went through a phase where he searched out all he could about bonds between maker and child. He experimented with using his maker bond to get me to order Aedan to do things, mostly vile and perverse things. He used us to test his twisted theories on Grand Sires every time he had learned something new. It was not a good time for either of us and when Ocella finally released me, I released Aedan.

"This asshole is your child?" Thalia sneered, huffing as she did so. "You should have taught him some manners."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he greeted cordially and he flashed her a smile. Thalia sheathed her sword, shaking her head, and headed into the house, but not before she flipped him the finger. Aedan chuckled, "I think she likes me."

"You do have a way with women, Aedan. Rise and tell me why you have come?" I would not have called him, even if I could have used his help. I had made him a promise when I released him, never to use my control over him to compel him to do my bidding ever again. I had kept that promise. We had not parted on bad terms, quite the opposite, we had been close. The two of us were bonded by the darkest period of both our existences, but even so, the trauma we experienced was something that we both longed to forget.

"Two nights ago, I felt your emotions jolt through our bond stronger than I have in centuries. It was so painful I came to see if you still lived." Aedan stood to his full height, only a couple of inches shorter than I. I knew he came for an explanation, but standing outside was not the place to have this discussion.

"Come, let's talk inside." I motioned to the door of my home and Aedan followed me inside. Thalia had already headed down into my underground lair and I took Aedan to my office on the first floor so we could talk privately.

My office on the main floor was lushly furnished with a mahogany desk and plush overstuffed brown leather furniture. Bookshelves lined three of the four the walls and a fireplace sat against the far left wall. I sat down on the armchair to the left of the fireplace, rested my sword up against it, and Aedan sat in the loveseat across from me. He leaned back and kicked his feet up on the coffee table between us and looked at me expectantly. "I must say, I am surprised to see you Aedan."

"I have been meaning to visit for sometime. I am pleased to see you still undead." Aedan clasped his hands behind his head and relaxed into the couch.

"And I you, but I am afraid this is not a good time for a visit." Aedan raised an eyebrow at my words, "There was an incident with Pamela."

"Oh, what has my sister done now?" Aedan's smile widened. He took great amusement in my choice to turn Pam. He enjoyed her company immensely. Aedan had chosen not to sire a child of his own. He never wanted to be a vampire and although he embraced his existence now, he would not inflict this "life" on anyone.

I told Aedan of the situation. I explained about my past with Sookie and even my thrust back through time. I gave him the details of Branna and the events leading up to Pamela's betrayal. By the time I was finished Aedan was no longer smiling. He had sat up and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. "So you see, I am in a bit of a predicament." I finished my tale and oddly felt better about telling someone else the story and getting it off my chest. Without Sookie and Pam, I found myself feeling very alone.

Aedan nodded absently, deep in thought. We didn't speak for several minutes and I began to wonder if he thought I had lost my mind as my other child had believed. "Eric, this is serious. You should have contacted me."

"I did not want to involve you. This Branna has some sort of power over the dead. I believed her to be a necromancer of some sort, but now that I have come to find out she is fae, I am not so sure." I gave him the easy answer. The truth was, I had not even considered it. I knew Aedan would help if I asked, but I found I couldn't. Whenever I saw my first child, I always felt the underlying guilt for the things I had been forced to do...to and with him. I stayed out of his life and he stayed out of mine, apart from the few times he had sought me out for a visit over the centuries.

"I know you would never ask for the help, but I am offering. You should have contacted me." Aedan's gift was one I had never seen before I made him. He was immune to most magics. We discovered it when we had a run in with a coven of witches back in the days when we were with Ocella. If it wasn't for Aedan, I might be a pile of ash.

"Well it doesn't matter now. You are here and I will not reject your offer to help. The situation is...delicate. I find myself unsure of where I stand even with the knowledge I have retained of the future." With Sookie's turning, I couldn't fathom the impact that it would have on the coming events. I left out my plan to end things if Sookie's turning failed. I didn't think it would be constructive and I was sure he would attempt to talk me out of it. I was not going to let Branna rob me of seeing Sookie in the afterlife. I wanted to believe there was such a thing.

"I have a hard time believing Pam would betray you. Are you sure she wasn't right? Are you positive you were moved through time?" Aedan asked the questions I dreaded to hear and my lips curled up in a snarl.

"He tells the truth. Branna has access to such magics." a voice came from the opposite side of the room and Aedan and I were on our feet and standing defensively at it's sound. The demon lawyer stood next to a familiar looking fairy. Not familiar in the sense that I had seen him before, because I was sure I had not, but I could see Sookie and her brother in his features. The golden blond hair and striking blue eyes. This was definitely Sookie's grandfather Fintan. His jeans and tee-shirt aided in his attempt to look more like his human side, though he was a little too fae to not look somewhat otherworldly as most full fairies do.

"Pardon the intrusion, Mr. Northman. Mr. Brigant asked me to accompany him as a mediator of sorts." Cataliades bowed his head. "We would have come to the front door, but you never know who is watching and we must be careful."

Fintan's eyes were fixed on mine before they slid to the sword resting a mere couple of feet from where I stood. "I mean you no harm." He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and met my eyes again. I knew he would show, I just didn't think it would be so soon.

"I don't appreciate you showing up unannounced," I replied coolly as I relaxed my position and Aedan followed. I walked over to my chair and sat, motioning for the two to take a seat. Aedan took a position next to my chair and stood quietly. He never did trust fairies.

Cataliades sat but Fintan remained standing, "Lets cut the pleasantries, shall we?" Fintan did not take his eyes off Aedan or me. "Where is my granddaughter?" He crossed his arms and stood his ground, not wanting me to see him as weak.

"She is safe," I replied shortly. I didn't like the tone in his voice and if I didn't need his help, I would have shown him. Fairy is a delicacy after all.

"Humpf," Fintan scoffed, "safe is a relative term. Your child drained her and you turned her. How is that safe?"

"Fintan," Cataliades interjected with a warning glance and shook his head at the fairy, before he turned to me. "Northman, Fintan just wants to see the girl. He wants to assess the situation for himself."

"Why would I risk that? He might try to take her or kill her. I will not take that chance. Sookie is mine," I replied to Cataliades but I stared at Fintan as I spoke. If he wanted to play this game, so could I.

"I assure you..." Cataliades started, but Fintan interrupted him, putting his hand up to indicate he should stop speaking.

"You say you want to keep her safe. Just _how_ do you plan on doing that when you can be taken under Branna's control? Face it. You need my help."

"Why would you want to help a vampire?" Aedan growled, finally speaking up. "The fae don't like our kind. Why aid Eric?"

Fintan's eyes swung to Aedan. "Because Sookie is my granddaughter and if he truly wants to protect her, we are on the same side. Now, If you both would stop wasting time I might be able to stop the turning."

"What?" My eyebrows flew up and my mind whirled. If I could have prevented Sookie from turning, I would have. She never wanted to be turned and I had promised her once that I would never turn her without her permission. I always kept my word when I was able. "You think you can stop her from turning? But she is dead. If you stop this, she will remain dead."

"Not if I get to her before the change has progressed too far. I may be able to stop it and heal her." I could hear the twinge of desperation in his voice, even if he was keeping up the cool facade.

"How?" I didn't bother trying to hide my own desperation. I felt the dangerous glimmer of hope and I stomped it down promptly. I would do anything to make things right, even team up with a fairy.

"How do you think? With magic. Now please, take me to her." Fintan let go of his pride and let his emotions flicker across his face. Fintan appraised me for a moment, taking in my expression, "I give you my word. I will not harm her or force her to go with me against her will. I will not harm you and yours as long as you protect her. Cataliades has assured me I can trust you, but should you harm her or use her against her will, all bets are off. I will go to Niall and tell him of your involvement. He will rain all the power of the Fae kingdom down on your head and take Sookie to to our homeland where you could never reach her." Fintan issued a warning, but when a fairy gave his word, he was bound by it. It was their way.

"I swear, if you harm one hair on her head, I will drain you dry before I tear you limb from limb. Everyone you ever cared about will be hunted down and sent to the Summerlands." I issued my own warning, letting the ferociousness of my conviction color my words.

"Then we are agreed, yes?" Cataliades interjected with finality as he looked from me to Fintan.

"I will go get her. You will not be able to enter her resting place. It is lined with iron." Fintan nodded and I turned to Aedan, "Stay with them."

I took off to the kitchen and made my way through the hidden entrance in the walk-in pantry. I went down the stairs, pressed in the code to enter, and made my way inside. Thalia was sitting in the small living area sharpening her blade while watching Battlestar Galactica on television. Thalia had a thing for shows involving space. My guess was that she had seen almost all that earth had to offer and longed to see if there was more out past the stars, although she would never admit it. Thalia paid me no mind as I walked past her to retrieve Sookie.

I entered the bedroom and inhaled deeply out of habit. Sookie smelled like heaven and even in her transitioning form her scent was still bliss to my senses. I sat down on the bed next to her. Sookie appeared as if she was sleeping, but I knew that wasn't the case. My chest tightened as I allowed myself a moment to feel my remorse at her lack of a steady heartbeat and even breaths as she slept. For years I had found them both comforting and reassuring, but that too was gone. I reached out and caressed her cheek. I spoke to her even though I wasn't sure she could hear me, "Oh Lover, I hope I am making the correct choice. Your grandfather thinks he may be able to restore you. I pray that he will be able to. I miss you so much. No matter how you come back...I just need to you to come back to me." I gently picked Sookie up in my arms and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. My need to save her outweighed my reservations about giving Fintan access to her and I headed back upstairs. I took Sookie into the bedroom nearest to my office and laid her out on the bed, covering her bare body with a comforter to maintain her modesty. Even in her death, Sookie would want that.

I called to Aedan, knowing he could hear me. "Bring them. We are ready."

Fintan, Cataliades, and Aedan entered the room. Fintan went right to bed and sat at Sookie's side. The lawyer went to stand on the opposite side of the bed and watched intently. Aedan stood next to me at the end of the bed.

"She is beautiful, Eric." Aedan whispered in almost awe. I nodded in response, but remained quietly watching the fairy.

"Sookie, sweet Sookie, what have you gotten yourself into?" Fintan crooned. I almost flinched as he reached out to touch her cheek, much like I had done earlier, then he leaned down and kissed her. My possessive instinct to keep any male from touching her, kin or not, screamed for me to stop him, but I held my ground.

When his lips touched her cheek Sookie's eyes popped open and she sat up abruptly reaching out to me as if life had been jolted back into her body. "Eric," she whispered and Fintan pulled away deftly, avoiding butting heads with Sookie, startled by her sudden movement. Her body went limp again and she fell back onto the bed. Her eyes stayed open yet they moved back and forth as if she was watching something we could not see.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I moved as fast as I was able, pushing the demon out of the way and I pulled her to me, all concern of her modesty gone with the overwhelming need to protect her. "Sookie? Sookie, lover?" I whispered to her, but she didn't respond.

"It was a test, but it's too late. She can not be healed. The change has gone too far to be reversed." Fintan looked crushed. I found it bitter sweet, she would rise I was sure, but her human life was lost for good.

"Why are her eyes open? What is wrong with her?" Aedan asked as I watched my lovers eyes move, but she seemed unseeing of her surroundings. I had a sudden thought that nearly paralyzed me, _What if she came back wrong?_

"She is seeing...visions," Cataliades answered, getting all our attentions. There was only one way he could know what was going on in her mind.

"You're a telepath." I didn't know whether to be angry or astonished that I had not known this little fact until now.

"That is not knowledge that I want getting around." Cataliades gave me a cold hard stare and for the first time since I have known him, I felt he was truly threatening me.

"I will keep that information to myself. As will my child." I looked to Aedan who gave a simple nod in agreement. "Did you do this to her?" I directed my question to Fintan.

"No. I do not know why she is seeing visions. This is not normal for a turning?" Of course he wouldn't know about the intricacies of the turning of a vampire...being that he was fae.

"No, I do not believe it is." As far as I remembered, during my turning I was just gone. It was as if I had fallen into a sleep and waken up a vampire. "What is it that she is seeing?"

Cataliades looked over to Fintan who was watching Sookie intently in my arms and then back to me, "I'm not sure. They seem to be memories, but they are not her own. It's just flashes, but some of the things she is seeing are not of this time." He shook his head indicating he was not understanding what he was seeing. "If you permit me to touch her, I may get more."

I looked down at Sookie. Her face was passive but her eyes told a different tale. I gently laid her back down and covered her, but took her hand into mine. Fintan moved off the bed and Cataliades took his place siting next to her. The demon grabbed her other hand and closed his eyes. We all waited to hear what he was seeing.

Aedan leaned over to me breaking the silence of the room by whispering, "How did you know he was a telepath?" I had not even noticed he had moved.

"If you know the signs you can pick them out. I have had some experience with telepaths." I was sure he would have more questions, but I was too distracted right then to answer them.

Thankfully, Cataliades's words halted any further questions, "Her visions seem to be...of your memories, Northman."

"What? How is that possible?" I was not sure I liked the idea of Sookie seeing all my memories, some were good, but others I was sure she would find disturbing.

"I am not sure." Cataliades looked confounded as he released Sookie's hand.

"I have no idea." From Fintan's tone, I could tell he was obviously as concerned as I was.

"Maybe it's her gift," Aedan supplied unexpectedly and the three of us turned to him for further explanation. "It could be that her gift as a vampire is to read the blood. I have heard of a gift similar to that. It was a part demon that was turned which yielded that talent. You said that Sookie is part fae. Does she have demon blood in her as well?"

"No," I stated, while at the same time Fintan and Cataliades said "Yes."

I looked between the demon and the fairy, but it was Cataliades that explained, "When Sookie was born, Fintan asked me to be Sookie's sponsor when he realized she had the fae spark. I accepted and in doing so I gave Sookie her gift of telepathy."

I had no idea that Sookie's telepathy came from the demon. I wasn't sure she ever knew that fact. If she did, she never discussed it with me. "How did you give her this gift?"

"I gave her my blood. Demon blood has a little known effect on the fae. It imbues the recipient with the demon's talent." Cataliades answer was short but to the point.

"Do you think this will hinder her turning?" Aedan asked, since I was just too lost in my own thoughts to ask myself.

"I don't see why it would. She has only had a small amount of my blood. Sure it has altered her DNA some, but I don't think it will cause an adverse effect," he answered a bit defensively.

"With so many blood types running through her veins, you should prepare yourself for the possibility that she might not turn...correctly," Aedan said practically and I growled at him. I didn't want to think about that. It would be worse if she changed wrong than if the change failed all together. I was sure I would not be able to do what would need to be done in that case. I know Sookie would not want to spend eternity in that state, but I was sure that I could not end her.

"She will be fine," I insisted not wanting to consider the alternative. "My Sookie is strong. She will pull through this." I was trying to convince myself as much as I was them.

"I think we should go," Cataliades directed Fintan as he rose from the bed.

"I failed her. How can you expect me to abandon her now?" Fintan did not avert his gaze from Sookie as he spoke. "I don't want to leave her alone. I should be here when she awakens..."

"There is nothing you can do for her." Cataliades placed his hand on Fintan's shoulder, "She will be cared for by the Northman. I am sure he will contact you as soon as she awakens." Cataliades looked at me pointedly.

I softened a little towards the half-fairy. He looked down at her like a father would his child. He truly cared for her. "I have several spare bedrooms. I will not let you alone with her, but with a guard I will allow you to sit with her while I am awake, if you wish to stay, " I offered, earning me astonished looks from all around.

"You would allow that?" Fintan replied with uncertainty.

"I would." I narrowed my eyes, assessing the best way to put it. "If you care for Sookie as much as you claim, then as you said, we are on the same side, although I am not saying I blindly trust you," I added for Aedan's benefit as much as Fintan's, since he was looking at me much like Pam did the other night, "so consider this a test, to see if it is possible for a fairy and a vampire to trust one another. An olive branch of sorts. Don't make me regret it."

"I will not betray your trust." Fintan vowed with a certitude I believed.

I hoped he was true to his word. I knew I was taking a risk, but the way I did things the last time around didn't work out so well for Sookie and I. Perhaps if I allied myself with like-minded others and put aside my prejudices, maybe this time would be different. "See that you don't"

"Do you want me to stay with you," Cataliades asked Fintan, "until daybreak?"

"Not necessary. Northman is putting his trust in me and I will do the same."

"If either of you have need, you know where to contact me." Cataliades bid us farewell and Aedan walked him out.

Fintan sat back down on the bed and clasped Sookie's hand in his once we were alone. "Desmond tells me that your child attacked Sookie. Do you think she was spelled by Branna to do so?" he asked carefully not wanting to upset me.

"I don't know." I had thought about it. The idea had crossed my mind, but in my anger I didn't truly consider it. When Branna had control over me, it was my body she controlled, not my mind. Pam seemed to believe she did the right thing.

"If she used fae magic to do it, I may be able to break the spell," Fintan offered and I was taken aback by his willingness to help the vampire who caused the death of his grandchild.

"Why would you do this when you know she is the one who drained Sookie?"

Fintan sighed and his shoulders slumped just a bit. "My brother was put in a similar state by my father as punishment. Niall addled his mind and sent him off to aimlessly wander the earthly plane alone. I would have helped my brother if I had been able to get to him before Niall's enemies reached him. Now I can't get near him and they use him against Niall. In my brother's state, he can easily be manipulated. Although it was not my father's intention, in his anger he created a weapon to be used against him." Fintan did not elaborate further, but I understood what he was getting at.

"If you see her, can you tell if she has been spelled in this way?" If this was what happened to make Pam betray me, there would be hope for my child and I to get past this.

"Yes, I believe I can."

Aedan returned moments later as Fintan's offer hung in the air. "Aedan, will you tell Thalia to bring Pam up."

"What's this about?" Aedan asked wearily.

"Fintan thinks Pam might have been spelled into her actions. I would like to find out." Normally I would not serve my orders with an explanation, but since I would not command him into it, I felt it was necessary.

"I will get her myself. Do you want her brought in here?" Aedan asked running his fingers through his hair a bit nervously, but he didn't question my motives further.

"No, bring her to my office. Have Thalia sit with Sookie while we find out if Fintan's theory is correct." I said and Aedan left the room.

Thalia arrived to guard Sookie moments later. "I'm here for guard duty," she announced as she crossed the room. "Your children are waiting in your office." Thalia leaned up against the wall facing the door and let out a loud sigh.

Fintan got up from the bed and made his way out of the door. I took one last look at my lover before following him out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Nine**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Fintan and I were waiting in my office for Aedan to bring up Pam. I had taken a seat behind my desk and Fintan sat across from me. Obviously Thalia had not bothered to lend Aedan a hand, though I wouldn't have expected her to anyway. She was no where near that courteous. "You should take care not to get too close to my child. Your scent is not too strong to resist for Aedan, Thalia, and I, but take heed. Pam is young and has little experience with Fae." If the half-fairy was going to be of assistance, I couldn't let him be drained.

Fintan's expression was brimming with curiosity. "You are not what I expected you to be, Northman. I had heard tales of you."

"Oh, and what is it that they say? That I am a bloodthirsty, savage beast?" I scoffed sarcastically. I could only imagine what the fae said of vampires, let alone me. I had been around a long time and this wasn't my first dance with the fae.

"Perhaps..." Fintan strained a smile, as he ran a hand through his hair, "I just didn't expect you would care for Sookie as much as you seem to. Generally vampires are thought to be cold and unfeeling." The frankness of our conversation was unusual. The half-fairy was obviously was a bit uncomfortable with the direction it was heading.

"Vampires might not show much emotion since it is seen as weakness, but I assure you we are not without feelings. If anything, we feel more acutely so we learn early on to suppress them or risk losing our minds." I had successful quashed my own emotions for hundreds of years until I met Sookie. She awoke things in me that I thought were long dead. "I can tell you with no hesitation that I love your granddaughter and will continue to do so until my final death." Normally I would not have been so candid, but so much about him reminded me of Sookie. She was both my greatest strength and greatest weakness.

Our conversation was halted as Aedan pulled Pam through the door. Pam head lulled forward until she caught a whiff of Fintan. Her head snapped up to him and her eyes went wide before glazing over with bloodlust. Her fangs dropped and a hiss escaped her lips. Pam struggled against Aedan's grip, but Aedan, being much older and stronger, was able to keep a firm hold on her.

"Relax, Pam." I gave her a maker's command. She stopped her struggling and her shoulders slumped. "This is Fintan, Sookie's grandfather," I offered in explanation and fear shot through our bond as her bloodlust subsided. "You will not attempt to harm him in any way. Do you understand?" I wanted this to work more than just about anything. I missed my child.

Pam stared at me with regret as she nodded. "He's here to kill me then?" Hearing the pain her in voice was excruciating. There was no doubt that she betrayed me, but still I loved her.

"He's here to try to save you." It hurt to look at her so I averted my eyes to Fintan, "You may proceed." Fintan stood and walked over to stand in front of Pam. Though she stayed silent, I could feel her fear ratcheting up in anticipation of what was to come. I had not told her what was going to happen since I had no idea myself.

"Please get her on her knees. It will make this a bit easier." Fintan requested and Aedan pushed Pam gently to her knees and clutched her shoulders to keep her there. Fintan nodded at Aedan and then rested his hands upon Pam's head. A shimmering blue glow began to emanate from his hands. "Elea i'dolen Sereg'wethrin," Fintan breathed in a language I was not familiar with. Aedan's eyes went wide as the light around Pam's head began to pulse and strobe. The scent of fae filled the room and my fangs ran out, as did Aedan's, but we were able to remain in control. It was a good thing we were strong enough to resist or Fintan would have been drained before the next words left his mouth and I might not have had the opportunity to save my relationship with Pam.

Pam shrieked and I growled at the fairy, "What is happening to her?"

Fintan replied evenly, "She _has_ been spelled. The magic is strong. It will take me a minute to dispel." Fintan closed his eyes and focused as he began to chant, his voice growing louder and louder, "Tanka harwar, Tanka tel' taurnin." The light grew brighter and brighter as he continued. Pam began to thrash and convulse as a familiar, sickly green mist spilled from her body. I had no idea how long Branna had her hands on my child, but she obviously infected Pam with her poison.

Aedan let go and took a step back from Pam, holding his hands up as if she was made of silver. His distressed eyes flashed to mine, as if he was begging me to do something, but there was nothing I could do. If Pam needed to be purged, then I would not interfere. After a several tense minutes passed, Pam collapsed, her screams cut off, and the contaminated magic left her body and swirled around Fintan's now brightly glowing form. The blue light around him sparked and popped as it consumed the green mist. When it was gone Fintan dropped to his knees, exhausted from the effort.

I moved to Pam's side and pulled her into my arms and away from the fairy. Her body was limp and non-responsive, a sight which I had seen happen too often to the women I loved. "Is she okay?" I asked Fintan as I examined Pam for damage.

"She will be fine now. Branna must have spent a bit of time on her. The magic was rooted deep, but I managed to cleanse her of it." Fintan's breathing was labored. I could see the sweat spotting his brow and he looked a bit sickly.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." I picked up my child and handed her to Aedan. "Take her down to a cell and lock her up until we are sure the cleansing worked." Aedan left with Pam and I walked over to the fairy.

"I will be fine. I need to rest, but first, will you take me to Sookie?" I wasn't sure why he wanted to see her, but I nodded my assent and helped the fairy to his feet. It was the least I could do if he was able to give me back the child I loved and I assisted Fintan back to Sookie's room. He sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his. Thalia raised her eyebrows in question, the scent of fairy was weakening but still lingered and her fangs were out.

"Any change?" I asked Thalia, breaking her transfixed gaze from the delicious smelling fairy in our midst to me.

"She closed her eyes a few minutes ago, but other than that, no," Thalia huffed with irritation.

"Go help Aedan with Pam. I am sure she will need some blood," I ordered and Thalia took off, leaving me alone with the fairy. I was not ready to face Pam and the questions I was sure Aedan would have for me, so I walked over to sit opposite Fintan and joined him in watching over the woman I loved more than my own life.

"The spark is still present in her," Fintan stated, breaking the silence of the room. His expression was wary but much more relaxed. As the minutes past, he was looking a bit better than he had.

I was a bit taken aback by his comment, since Branna has told me the turning would change Sookie's magic. "Are you sure?"

"I can feel it." Fintan closed his eyes and sighed, "When Fairies come close to one another they can sense each others magic." He paused as if he was searching for the words. Fintan opened his eyes and faced me, "Since Sookie and I are family, our sparks react to one another. It's like a connection is made, soothing and peaceful." I knew a bit about how that worked. I caught the gist of it when Sookie had attempted to explain it to me in the other time line.

"You think the fae side of her has survived the turning." My words came out more astonished than I intended when I realized what he was getting at.

"I think you will have a vary unique vampire on your hands when she awakens. She was a special human and I am sure she will be a magnificent vampire."

The declaration had me near speechless, "You seem okay with all of this."

"At first I was angry that her life had been stolen after I worked so hard to keep her hidden from the supernatural world. But I realize now, that by doing so, I have deprived her of the tools that would have kept her safe. At least as a vampire it will detour most fairies from coming after her, especially in your care. I can not change the past but..."

"Why not? Branna sent me back, can't you do the same?" I interrupted, the words flowing out before I could stop them.

Fintan shook his head, "No, I am only half-fae. I have nowhere near that kind of magic and even if I did, I wouldn't risk it. The spell is forbidden and for good reason. The implications of changing the past are far reaching and completely unpredictable. I have no idea how Branna was able to summon the kind of magic needed to accomplish it in the first place. No fairy that I know of has that much power, not even Niall."

I let the conversation drop as the helpless feeling crawled back into my gullet and I sat silently thinking about all that had happened over the last couple of nights. I felt like I had no control and that was something I would have to change...pronto. Sookie would need me after she turned. She would need someone who could protect and guide her. I was determined to be all of that for her and more, if she would still have me.

After a little while the fairy stood, breaking me from my revery, "I think I am going to turn in. Are you still willing to let me stay?"

"Of course. Let me show you to your room." I suppressed a chuckle from the ridiculousness of a fairy who desperately wanted to stay in the same home with four vampires. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke; Four vampires and a fairy stay in a house together...

I showed Fintan to a room on the second floor which had it's own key padded security at its entry, "You might want to stay inside at first dark if you plan to be here. I am not sure how Sookie will react to your scent. If she is like other newborn vampires, she will not be able to control her urge to drain you."

"I can take care of myself, but I will keep that in mind." Fintan walked into the room and I bid him a good day.

I made my way back to Sookie. I scooped up my lover and took her back downstairs to our room. Once I settled Sookie in our bed, I made my way out to the living area. There were a couple hours left before dawn and I went to get myself some blood. I knew I needed to be in tip top shape if I was going to deal with what was to come, so I grabbed four bags, two for me and one for Thalia and Aedan, and heated them up in the microwave.

Thalia was watching television in the living area. I tossed her a bag of blood and she caught it without looking up. I inquired, "Where is Aedan?"

"I don't know. It's not my day to watch him." Thalia sunk her teeth in the bag and drained it.

I went to my office and found Aedan reading. He was sitting behind my desk with his feet up on it as he leaned back in my black leather executive chair. He dropped his feet to the floor as soon as I entered. "Have you seen her yet?"

I tossed Aedan a bag of blood and he caught it. "No. I think I will wait until tomorrow night." I knew he was asking about Pam. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she woke a few minutes after I brought her down." Aedan placed the book back down on my desk and rose to his feet. He moved over to the small couch that was sitting on the far left wall. Unlike my upstairs office, this was was decorated in a more modern fashion. I sat down behind my desk and leaned back much like Aedan was doing when I walked in.

"Did she say anything?" I was anxious to hear if the cleansing had any effects on her memory of the events. When I was cursed and it was lifted, I suffered some memory loss for a time. The memories did come back, but it took a while.

"She cried mostly." Aedan rubbed the top of his head, but since his hair was in a constant disarray it wasn't that noticeable. "It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Thalia brought her some blood and she asked us to leave her be. I didn't push her." Aedan paused but I could tell there was more he wanted to say, so I remained quiet. "Eric, I wish to stay. Not just for a visit but for awhile."

This surprised me, "Do not take this the wrong way. I welcome you with open arms, but why?" Since Aedan was released he had been a bit of a loner, at least that is what I heard from the reports. I may have released him, but I did keep tabs on him.

Aedan's face took on a serious expression, "It's been over three hundred years, Eric. I don't blame you for what happened while we were in Ocella's thrall. I never did. Neither of us had a choice in the matter. It's time to put the past behind us and leave it there. I have traveled the globe, seen so many things, experienced so many things...but I have grown tired of being alone. Now that we are out in the open with humans, I wish to settle down for a while. There is no one I trust more than you and I wish to stay...if you will have me."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like." I had to admit, I was pleased to have a trusted ally on my side once again. Even though I knew that Pam had been spelled, it would take a while for me to forgive her completely, especially if Sookie's turning wasn't successful.

"Thank you," Aedan was sincere. "You will need my help if you are to fight this Branna. She sounds like a royal bitch and her actions make no sense."

"I had thought her true motivations were to kill Niall. They still might be, but what she wanted first and foremost was to have Sookie turned into a vampire. She sent a golem after us not twenty four hours after we met and then spelled Pam to drain her. What I don't understand is why she didn't let Pam turn Sookie. If all that she wanted was Sookie turned, why did it have to be me?"

"For that I have no answer, but who can say that they understand the motivations of the fae?" Aedan let that linger for a moment before he continued, "Would you have turned Sookie it if you had any other choice?"

"No. I would have searched for a way to get free of Branna and kept Sookie safe."

"I have to say, I never expected to come here to find you so...changed, perhaps Branna didn't either." Aedan remarked offhandedly, though I could tell it was anything but.

"Losing everything can do that...change a man."

"But you have lost everything before, this is not the first time," Aedan reminded me, but not cruelly.

"You're right. It's not. But this is different, Aedan. I love Sookie more than I ever thought that I was capable of. She makes me want to be better than I am." I was not sure how to explain it, or if I even could. "I won't give that up. I can't."

"Branna must have realized her error when she thought you would happily turn her after going through the pain of losing Sookie once before. Her plans must require Sookie to become a vampire or why else would she go through the trouble?"

I didn't get to comment on Aedan's musings because an earsplitting scream came from the other room and I felt panic shoot through me as a new bond burst open inside me. I moved without thinking towards the sound. The door to my bedroom was open and I charged in with Aedan on my heels.

I was paralyzed by what I saw. Sookie was up and standing in the center of the bedroom, nude I might add, with her hand wrapped around Thalia's neck. Thalia was dangling in the air a foot off the ground. Sookie's fangs were out and she was hissing at her in a menacing way.

"Thalia! What did you do?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Ten**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I had awoken to find myself alone, and laying in a large soft bed, in a strange room. At first I was disoriented and I searched my mind for the last thing I could remember. When my final minutes came back to me, my hand flew up to my neck where I had been bitten. There was no wound and I felt a pressure in my gums as a soft click cut through the silence. It took me a minute to really register that I had been turned before I started to freak out. My heart wasn't beating and I gasped for breath, though it no longer satisfied a need. I reached up to touch my mouth, and when I did, I felt the sharpness of my fangs slice into my finger as I examined them. My breathing came to a stop as I pulled it away to examine the place where I had been pricked. A delicious scent filled the air as a small drop of blood seeped to the surface and I moved my finger watching as the drop moved a bit from side to side but not yet drip. My stomach clenched and after a second, I stuck it into my mouth, closing my eyes and tasting my own blood. It was a little bit sweet and it no longer had the metallic taste I had expected. It actually tasted good and I was utterly repulsed, but I couldn't deny it made me want more.

I didn't get to examine my new state of being any further because I saw the flash come from the corner of my eye and before I even took in what it was, I was across the room and had my captor in my grasp. I recognized her from Eric's club and I had some memories of her...but they were not my own. Something about the memories being so bright and clear like watching them in high definition verses my own human memories which were so much less sharp, let me discern between the two. This vampire was surly, strong, and very old.

Thalia, I remembered her name, wriggled in my hand and I tightened my grip as a hiss escaped my lips. It was a bit perturbing that I knew just how hard to squeeze her neck so she couldn't make a sound, yet I didn't have time to think on it. I had been turned against my will and I was sure this vampire must have been in on it. What I wasn't so sure of was how long it had taken me to turn. _'Surely someone was worried about me? Gran? Jason? Sam?'_

"Thalia! What did you do?" a voice shouted from the doorway and I whipped my head toward the sound, bearing my newly acquired fangs at the intruder. When I saw who it was confusion set in, followed by the pain of betrayal. As a vampire, I was flitting through my emotions so quickly it was hard to keep up. _'Had Eric done this to me? Or could he be here to save me?' _It was then I became aware of a creeping feeling of calm coming over me, but it was so contrary to the situation that it made me pause before I pushed it away. Eric stared at me with an expression I had never before seen on his face. It was somewhere between relief and fear. I just stared back. I wasn't sure what to make of the predicament I had found myself in.

"Sookie?" Eric probed gently, but the vampire at his side shifted and my eyes went to him before a growl erupted from my chest. He was Eric's _other_ child. _'What the hell is going on?' _

I didn't respond, but looked around the room for another exit. Unfortunately, the only one seemed to have a huge Viking vampire standing in it. "Why have you done this to me?" I finally squeaked out and I swear I saw hurt cross over the Viking's face before he wiped it clean.

"Please, Sookie, release Thalia and let me explain," Eric pleaded, but I wasn't sure I should give up the only leverage I had to get out of there...wherever "there" was. I had not known Eric very long, but I was certain it was Eric's memories I had gained while I was dead. Before experiencing them, I had thought him sweet, kind, and sexy as all get out, but since my turning I knew him probably more intimately than anyone else could ever claim. I had a clear picture of what Eric was capable of and it was obvious to me that I should be frightened of him because of what he could do to me, but for some reason, I wasn't. It was a good thing my mind was so used to having to make decisions against the will of my body or I might have complied with his wishes without a second thought.

"No explain or I will...end her," I threatened and squeezed Thalia's throat tighter. I was shocked by the strength in my voice. My mind was moving a mile a minute. I could feel the difference clearly between being human and being a vampire. Everything was so bright and clear, not to mention my hearing was amazing, and that was just the beginning. I felt fantastic. My body zinged with an intensity I had never felt before and I could only compare it to drinking a bunch of energy drinks. I felt like I could take on the world. Taking a second to allow myself to really listen to my surroundings, I could hear the heartbeat of someone upstairs. It distracted me for a moment as thoughts of who it could be fluttered through my mind. _'Does he have another girl upstairs?' _I tried to read the person's thoughts but I couldn't get anything._ 'Is my telepathy gone?' _

"Alright, Sookie, calm down," Eric drew my attention back to him and I felt another wave of calm hit me, stronger than the last. I had to work a bit harder this time to push it away.

"STOP DOING THAT," I screeched while shaking the vampire I was holding. She clawed at my hands but I didn't release her. "ANSWER ME!"

Eric gazed at me long and hard before he turned to the vampire standing next to him, "Aedan, please give us a moment." As soon as Eric said his name, memories of him came to the fore and I held back a flinch. There were a lot of disturbing memories attached to him, although he wasn't the cause, but there were also some good mixed in there as well. I wasn't able to put the memories in any particular order, so my time line was skewed, but I got a general picture.

Aedan looked to me before giving Eric a nod and walked out of sight. I could tell he hadn't gone far, due to my enhanced hearing, but I did feel a little better that it was two on one instead of three on one. "Sookie, love, what you're feeling is our bond. I am your maker."

"How is that possible? I remember..." I knew he must be my maker even though Pam had taken my blood. I wouldn't feel this connection to him otherwise, but the memories near the end were blurry at best.

"You remember Pam draining you?" I nodded, thinking about that night made me recoil. "I tried to get to you in time, but you were too far gone by the time I arrived. You would have been finally dead if I had not done it. It was a selfish thing to do, but I could not let you go," Eric explained simply and I could tell he was speaking the truth. Deciphering this bond that we had was a lot like reading thoughts, but it would take some time to get used.

"So you didn't plan this?" I wasn't sure if I was disappointed that he hadn't chosen me or relieved that he wasn't responsible for killing my human self. I was well aware of the attraction I felt to Eric even more now as a vampire than I had been when I was human, despite what I knew about him and that was saying a lot._ 'I wonder if it has something to do with the bond?'_ I thought and almost instantly my new memories explained that our bond would accentuate what was already there.

"No, Sookie, I did not, but it does not mean I do not want you. In fact, the truth is quiet the opposite." Eric must have been reading my emotions. "Please, let Thalia go. I promise you that you are safe here. No one will hurt you or force you to do anything you do not wish. Dawn is nearing and soon we will be forced to go to rest. Please let her go." Eric didn't plead for anything from anyone and I knew first hand why, but I couldn't let that deter me.

"I want to go home." My mind and body were overwhelmed. I wanted to be somewhere familiar with someone I trusted, even more so since I was aware of my body's need to be close to him, and it was disconcerting.

"You can't go back to Bon Temps. Not tonight. Dawn will be upon us soon and we would not make it there and back before the sun rose," Eric reasoned.

"But my Gran..." I started, but Eric interrupted.

"Is just fine, I assure you. She will be there when you wake tomorrow night. I will take you to go see her if you wish. Please just give me the chance to explain this to you. I am not your enemy, you _know_ this. I only want to protect you." Eric seemed to gather himself as felt a growing warmth coming from him...it was different from the calming feeling I was getting from him before. It took me a few moments to figure out what it was but when I did, I was in awe. _'Could it be true?' _ I released my grip on Thalia and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off past Eric and out the door.

Eric took a step towards me but I took a step back, unsure of how I would react when I was too close to him. Now that Thalia was gone, Eric didn't hide the emotion from his face. He was the picture of concern. "Sookie, I know things are confusing for you right now, but you are not alone. I will be there every step of the way. I am so sorry that you were changed in this way. If there had been any possible chance to have done it differently you would have been given the choice, but since that was not possible...I swear I will help get you through this." Eric said this quickly, as if he was afraid I wouldn't let him finish. He grabbed the comforter off the bed and handed it to me, I hadn't noticed I was nude until then and I snatched it from him and wrapped it around myself feeling embarrassed at being so bare in front of him and the others. Thankfully, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I wanted to go to him and have him hold me in his arms, but I resolved to take a seat at the far corner of the bed out of arms reach. When I thought of Eric and I, a whole bunch of memories of things that never happened between us, as far as I knew, ran through my mind and it scared me. _'They are as real as the other memories, but if they were true, why I didn't have them from my point of view?' _I couldn't allow myself to get closer to him without know what they were.

His bright blue eyes bore into mine and I was almost lost in them before I finally figured out that he was waiting for me to speak, "Why do I remember things about us that never happened?" I blurted. This shouldn't have been on my top ten list of things to ask first, but I couldn't help myself. If I had still been human, I was sure my face would be flaming red about now, and for the first time I was happy to be a vampire.

"Will you tell me something you remember?" Eric turned his body to face me and his expression was questioning, though I wasn't sure why._ 'Is this memory thing not normal?'_

"I..." I paused unsure of what to pick. There were many memories of us and a lot of them were personal on a level I had not ever experienced with a man, so I settled on something mundane, "I remember I washed your feet." I watched Eric's face intently as I spoke, "You were dirty and had my Gran's old afghan wrapped around your shoulders. I remember you complained it was ugly." A smile crossed my lips as I ruthlessly suppressed a giggle. The memory of it invoked feelings that I knew I shouldn't have. They were attached to a memory that was not my own, but then I realized, it was Eric through our bond as he was remembering.

"You took care of me when I was spelled by witches. You found me on the side of the road and took me into your home to protect me. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me." Eric's smile was bright as if I had given him a gift.

"But Eric, that didn't happen...did it?" His happiness with this information made me nervous. _'Is he crazy? Delusional?' _

"The situation is complicated..." Eric began and went on to explain how we ended up in this place that we found ourselves in now. By the time he was through, I was numb for the first time since I woke. I had the memories to back up his claims, and the bond told me he was telling the truth, but it sounded like something out of a bad sci-fi flick.

Even if I could swallow all the stuff about Branna and the fairies, I was having a hard time with the fact that Eric claimed to love _me_. I felt his love through the bond and I remembered the time we spent together in what Eric called "an alternate time line". I even remembered what it was like to die with him. It was a memory that choked me up every time I thought about it, but no matter how much I wanted to have what Eric had with the other me, I would never have the chance to be that woman. I would never get to experience the things the other me had experienced, and most of all I was not the woman he fell in love with no matter how much I wanted to be. Before I was turned I really liked Eric, but now that I knew what we could have, a part of me wanted it more than anything. I couldn't help but feel like I was going to be a big disappointment to him and oddly that bothered me more than anything else.

A while passed before either of us spoke. I wasn't quite sure what to say, but luckily Eric broke the silence first, "Are you alright? What has you so worried?" Eric moved over on the bed to be closer to me and I allowed it. I felt more secure when he was near and I really needed to feel that way.

I was far from alright, and I answered honestly, "I am worried you are going to be disappointed."

"I don't understand..." Eric's confusion was clear and I searched for a way to explain myself. The situation was so complicated.

"I'm not her...you know that right?" I replied as gently as I could.

"Not her?" He shook his head unsure of where I was going with this. I sighed.

"I'm not the woman you fell in love with." I held my arms tight around myself. It pained me to say it, but it needed to be said.

"Yes, you are. You_ are _the same person and I will always love you, Sookie." Eric sounded almost petulant.

"To a certain extent, I am, but I didn't make those memories with you, _she_ did. When you fell in love with...her...she was human. She had experienced so much that I will never get a chance to. I will never be what she was." My frustration was growing as I searched for a way to explain.

"Sookie, I know that the circumstances are different and I see what you are getting at, but I think you are misinterpreting my intentions." Eric reached out slowly as if he might scare me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I don't want to relive the life I once had with you. I want to start a new life with you, as you are now. You may not have the same experiences as you did before, but at your core, you are still the same kind, intelligent, beautiful woman I love. It doesn't matter whether you are human or vampire, you are still you. The way I feel for you will never change."

"I don't know, Eric. I'm so overwhelmed with this whole turning into a vampire thing. I'm not sure if I can handle this..." I motioned from him to me since there was no word for what we were, "between us." My shoulders slumped and he pulled me into him wrapping me in his arms.

"Sookie, I don't expect anything from you. Just be you. We have forever to figure out the rest. Alright?" Eric smiled at me and I let his love wash over me. I could feel the pull of the sun and I knew instinctively that dawn was approaching.

I just nodded, "Eric, I'm hungry." Up until then, I had felt the hunger building, but I was too overcome by everything else to pay attention to it.

"I apologize. I should have taken care of your needs sooner. I will be right back." Eric left the room and I could hear him rustling about outside my door. He wasn't gone long before he returned with a pouch of warm blood. I smiled when I saw he had put a straw in it. Eric handed it too me and I drained it quickly, trying not to think of it as blood. It tasted wonderful.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I was not sure what to do next, but I knew I wanted to put some clothing on. "Do you have something for me to wear?"

I waited for Eric to make a lewd comment but surprisingly he didn't. "Of course." Eric moved to the closet and pulled out one of his tee-shirts and a pair of panties handed them to me. I placed my blood aside and dressed quickly. Eric turned and faced away from me, giving me some privacy even though he had already seen all of me, "I didn't have time to get any of your things, but I have already asked my day man to purchase some clothing for you. It will be here when you rise."

For a second I wanted to complain about him spending money on me, but I knew as my maker he was expected to provide for me, so I let it go and said gratefully, "Thank you."

Eric turned back to look at me, "The sun will be rising in minutes. You can spend the day in here if you wish, " he offered.

"Thanks, its odd that I just got up, but I feel the need to rest." I had only been up for like an hour. I crawled into bed. I turned on my side, so l could watch him.

Eric stood still for a moment and I thought he might crawl in with me. "Sleep well, Sookie," he turned to walk toward the door. With every step he took away from me I grew more anxious.

"Wait," I called out and Eric looked over his shoulder at me, "don't go." He looked surprised, but then without a word he pulled off his shirt and pants and joined me in the bed. Even with everything that had happened, I didn't want to be alone. We laid facing each other and I reached out and held his hand. He twined his fingers with mine and we just laid staring into each others eyes, until the pull of the sun drug me into my daytime rest.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Eleven**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I woke up a couple of hours before sunset. Being old had it's benefits and I was always grateful to be able to gain the few extra hours of consciousness, but even more so tonight, there was so much to do. I should be using the time to make my plans, but I couldn't tear myself away from her just yet. Sookie's hand was still twined with mine and I carefully pulled our hands apart so I could brush a stray hair from her face. I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her cheekbone. The feeling of her skin under mine was exquisite and I couldn't help but notice, in her vampire form, her fae-laced scent was even more predominant. It was a vampire scent mixed with fairy, instead of human scent mixed with fairy, and even more intoxicating than I could have imagined. I inhaled deeply and for the first time I allowed myself to feel the relief that her turning had been a successful one.

I was sure that Fintan had been right, Sookie was magnificent, and she was no normal vampire. I was amazed at her speed and power. There was no way she should have been able to subdue a vampire as old and strong as Thalia. I wondered if she would excel in all aspects of being a vampire and if the fae in her would bring out other gifts. Sookie's absorption of my memories though, I was not sure it was natural, just pointed to the fact that she _was _extraordinary.

I was pleased that last night had gone so well. She had not put up the kind of fight I had expected and took in what I had told her with a grace not usually offered by a newborn. Most newborns are volatile and overwhelmed by bloodlust, but Sookie, although defensive, was reasonable and had not even asked for blood for over a half hour after she woke. She truly was a unique being.

The explanation of our past and talk of our future was much needed and I was sure we would revisit the subject again many times. I would not make the same mistakes with Sookie this time around and had learned that talking things out was much better for the both of us. Sookie had a way of looking at things that often baffled me, that was part of her allure, but since I had kept so much from her in the past, she did not often understand my motivations. This caused unnecessary strife between us and I would allow it no longer. Now that Sookie was vampire, I could share everything with her and I planned to.

After our discussion, I understood her concerns over what she had learned and the relationship between us, but I knew that she would agree to be my companion once again. I would do anything, be anything she needed me to be to make this work. I would miss certain aspects of Sookie's human side, but having her forever far out weighed any regrets. There was nothing I wanted more than her. Her mind, her body, her very soul belonged to me and mine to her. Even though we were not bound or pledged when I turned her, that would soon be remedied. It was not enough for me to have her as only my child. I would tie her to me in every way.

I was grateful that Sookie was still in her daytime sleep as these thoughts ravaged my mind. If she felt how truly covetous, ravenous, and obsessive I was when it came to her, I feared it might scare her so early in our new relationship. I was amazed that she had not been horror stricken by having my memories, but from what she said, I gathered, she accessed my memories like she did her own. She would have to have something to trigger them, otherwise, I would think, having a thousand years of memories thrust into her head would have made her insane. There were not words to express how appreciative I was that she appeared to be of sound mind and still perfect in every way.

A soft knock came from the door and although I didn't want to leave her, there were things I needed to attend to before she rose. I got up out of the bed and put on my clothes from the night before. When I pulled open the door, Aedan was standing there with question in his eyes. I walked past him closing the door behind me and over to the freezer to get some blood. I would miss having Sookie as my only source of nourishment, but it was a small price to pay. I had long given up taking my pleasure in any other human, they were just meals on wheels to me, so the idea of possibly only drinking bagged blood didn't really bother me.

He followed me silently but Aedan was never one to hold his tongue long. I waited for him to speak. "So? Are you going to leave me in suspense all night? How is my newest sister?"

I rolled my eyes at his impatience, "She is well. Her turning was successful." I popped the blood in the microwave and heated it. I didn't turn around but I could feel Aedan's eyes boring into my back.

"She rose so early. I was not expecting that. Have you ever heard of someone rising before the third day?" I knew Aedan was not going to let this go. Although I was sour to admit it, he and Pam were very much alike.

"No, not as far as I am aware," I answered drolly. It was just like Sookie to do things her own way. "She has always surpassed my expectations in every way."

"I would say so. She took on Thalia like she was her elder and I know first hand how feisty that one is." I could hear the awe in Aedan's voice. I couldn't blame him.

"Sookie was much more controlled than I thought possible," I agreed. "The utter rage and fury she was suppressing...I was sure she would have tried to tear Thalia apart, but she did not."

"Your pride and love for this woman is so strong, I can feel it acutely." Aedan's expression turned thoughtful, "I can not deny the fact that I am anxious to formally meet her, so I can see for myself what drew your interest." Aedan looked towards my bedroom door as if Sookie would walk through it. I grunted noncommittally as I finished my blood. I wasn't sure I liked the feeling I got from our bond when he spoke of her. It had been a long time since we exchanged blood, but I was sure I felt lust along with his interest. My phone beeped and I pulled it from my pocket to see that Bobby had sent me a text to let me know he had delivered some clothing for Sookie, as I had requested last night, and it was upstairs in the living room. I was sure she would appreciate something other than a old tee-shirt to walk around in.

"I think it is time I speak with Pam," I said and stood. I had little time to waste and although I may have wished to put off my talk with Pam, it was no longer an option.

"Eric, do you think that is wise?" Aedan asked and my ire rose. I already had one child who questioned my every move, I didn't need another. When he saw my scowl he continued quickly, "I only think that maybe you should give it a bit more time."

"Time is something we don't have." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not only must I deal with Branna's impending arrival, there is the fairy upstairs, and my newest child will soon rise. Then if we make it through the night unscathed, I will have the Queen to contend with. When would you suggest I should fit in dealing with Pam?"

Aedan looked properly chastised. "Alright, I get it," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "I suppose this is something you wish to do on your own?"

"Yes. I think that is best." I walked over to the freezer, pulled out a fresh bag of blood, and heated it for Pam. If she had been weeping as Aedan had said, then she would need it.

"And if Sookie should rise while you are chatting?" I turned to Aedan as he asked, to find him with eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his lips.

"Then you will get her some blood and keep her company until I am finished," I replied a bit tersely. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but it was having the opposite effect. Aedan was smart enough to hold his tongue.

I knew I could no longer put off my chat with Pam. I opened my bond with her, so could feel her humming in my blood. Pam and I had been together so long I knew her every tick, her every whim, and I would have to rely on that during our conversation. It was the only way I could tell if what she said was truth.

I walked over to the room where I was having her held and I released the lock on the door. "Pam," I called flatly as I opened the door and took a couple of steps in closing it behind me. She was sitting in the right far corner of the room on the concrete floor, curled up with her knees to her chest. It hurt to see her like that, let alone to feel it, "I brought you some blood." Pam lifted her head and the look on her face was heartbreaking.

"Did she survive the turn?" Pam's voice was strained and I didn't like to see her so weak. The red tear tracks down her cheeks was the physical evidence of the guilt and regret she was emanating and her clothes were blood stained and disheveled. She was a mess.

"Yes," I answered shortly to hide the emotions from my face and handed Pam the blood. She gave me a long look before she sunk her fangs in and drank, but I waited until she was through before I started. "Tell me how you feel since the fairy spelled you?" I knew that the after affects of having magic dispelled could be uneasy to deal with. After the spell over me was broken I found I was a bit disoriented.

"Which one?" she snarked with a forced half smirk. Normally I would have found her snarkiness amusing but not tonight.

"Do I have to dignify that with an answer?" I narrowed my eyes at her, as I stepped back and leaned up against the far wall. Being so close to her with emotions running high was not the best idea.

"No." Pam's smirk was no longer. "I feel...like shit." Pam shook her head, "I'm sorry Eric. Really, I...there is...I just...I'm sorry." Pam's eyes looked toward the ceiling as they filled with blood and attempted to keep them from spilling.

I stood very still and kept my face void. I wanted to close off the bond but I couldn't. Not until I was certain, "Why Pamela?" There were so many "whys" I needed answered, I didn't even know where to start.

"I don't know..." Pam eyes darted to mine and then away again.

"Not good enough," I barked back at her. I was going to get my answers.

"I don't know what to say. I was worried, upset, pissed off..." Pam ranted and my fangs dropped as a hiss escaped my lips. "You were acting crazy and I wanted to believe you, to trust you. I couldn't, I just couldn't!" Pam jumped to her feet and stood with her back against the wall like a cornered rabbit. Her anguish was running through me and I waited a moment to calm myself. This was harder for me than I anticipated.

"And now?"

"Now? I betrayed the only one who means anything to me. How do you think? I feel...like dying." Pam placed her head in her hands and sobbed. I couldn't take it anymore and I moved across the room to take her in my arms. Her arms went around me and she buried her head in my chest. I held her closely and sent her calming feelings through our bond. Even though I may have threatened her with death, I knew I could never bring myself to do it, no matter what she had done. I may have had another child but Pam was the first that was truly mine. I had never really seen Aedan as my child, he had always been Ocella's, but Pam was different. I had chosen her, wanted her, and I had made her mine. I loved her as much as I loved Sookie and although in a different way, it was just as fiercely.

"I forgive you," I whispered to her over and over as she wept. I felt like my heart was breaking along with hers.

After a few minutes she calmed and I could feel the relief pouring off of her. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No, Pamela, you are my child. I love you." I didn't often spell out how much she meant to me, but she needed to hear it as much as I needed to say it.

"I deserve it though," she said equally as quiet.

"Perhaps." I pulled away from her and she straightened out her once chic outfit that was now covered in bloody tears, while we stood there and she composed herself.

"So now what?" Pam asked when I hadn't elaborated.

"Now we move forward." I paused, I needed to make this clear, "This does not mean you will not be punished. What you did was beyond unacceptable. There will be consequences."

"I accept anything you decide." I saw the glimmer of my strong, sassy girl and I suppressed a sigh.

"Good." I was relieved that it was over. I never was good with tears. "Now you will be leaving this room, but there are some commands that I will be issuing before I allow you to leave." Pam nodded and I continued, "As your maker, I command you to follow my every order without question. You will not do anything the would endanger the safety of Sookie, Aedan, or myself. You are stripped of your status as my second and all duties and privileges that go along with it. Aedan will be taking your place and now that Sookie has risen, she will be my bonded and pledged as soon as she is agreeable. You will treat her with the honor and respect she is due as your mistress." I let that sink in for a moment. I realized that Pam may have been spelled, but I couldn't let her actions go unpunished. Not only as retribution for Sookie, but also Pam would always feel guilty if she didn't pay in some way."As for your punishment, you will only drink synthetic blood until further notice and will spend at least two hours every night chained in silver for a period of six months, which will begin as soon as we handle the fairy situation. For the next year, you will be handing over all your earnings and will not be allowed to make any purchases without my expressed permission. These are the terms of your punishment but I reserve the right to change them as I see fit. Understood?"

"As I said, I accept any punishment you wish to give." Pam bowed her head in submission.

I reached out and pushed her chin up and bore my eyes into hers, "Never again Pamela. I mean it. Nothing like this can happen again or I will have no choice but to kill you." Pamela nodded her accent. "Now go clean yourself up. You don't want to be looking a mess when you see your mistress, do you?"

"No, Eric," she said properly cowed and I turned for the door.

For the first time in three nights I was feeling more in control. With my talk with Pam out of the way and knowing that Sookie had made the turn without any issues I couldn't handle, so far, I set to taking care of a task that I was good at...planning for my enemy's arrival.

I could hear the fairy as I made my way up the stairs. Fintan was pacing the floor of my office. "It's about time, Northman. What is the word of my granddaughter?" Fintan looked much better then he did the previous night. His skin did not look so pale and his glow seemed strong. Fintan was dressed in blue jeans and a Hooligan's tee shirt that said "We didn't bring sexy back, it never left."

I cracked a smile at the unusual fairy. "She rose last night. The turning was successful." I walked around the pacing fairy and sat at my desk.

"She rose last night and you didn't come to tell me?" Fintan faced me down and did not hide his displeasure, but I ignored it.

"No. I did not have enough time. Sookie was only up for a little over an hour and too volatile to be seen last night. She nearly took out a vampire twice my age. I had to be cautious."

"You said her turning was successful!" he bit back, obviously not familiar with vampire turnings, so I held onto my patience.

"Keep your calm, fairy," I warned, "The circumstances of Sookie's turning was not a pleasant one and she awoke a bit distressed, but I assure you she is fine." I tapped my fingertips on my desk in a rhythmic fashion. It was a tick that I usually suppressed, like bouncing a knee or running my fingers through my hair.

"I want to see her." I didn't like the demand in his tone but I didn't let it show on my face.

I steepled my hands in front of me and leaned forward. I was not going to let him think that he had the upper hand. He had done me a service with Pam and I let him stay in my home. As far as I was concerned, we were even. "You will see her when I deem her ready. "

"That was not what we agreed upon," Fintan shot back.

"I agreed to let you stay and I did allow you to see her last night," I countered, since I had done exactly as I had said I would. "Sookie will not be up until a little while after the sun sets. I can rise a bit before but she is to young to wake before then."

"I will wait then," Fintan declared as if he had a choice.

"We have more pressing things to discuss," I was expecting a visit from Branna and who knew what plans she had in store for us. I had no doubt that I would need to kill that fairy to insure that she would never be able to manipulate us like this again. If I let her live, even if she left us alone for a while, she could always come back and demand something else in the future. She would have to meet her end sooner than later. "Branna said she would be coming by tonight."

"That is a problem. Branna is much more powerful than I. I am only half-fae so my magic is no where as strong as hers, but I will assist in any way I can."

"You should stay out of sight until it is absolutely necessary. We don't want to show our hand too soon. Is it possible to ward the house so she can not enter?" I didn't bother to sugarcoat my request. If we were going to be allies it was time to put up.

"Yes, I can ward this place, but I can't insure it will keep her out for long, but it might be long enough for us to figure out her intentions before she is able to gain access."

"She said she would release me from her hold, but she wanted Sookie changed and I don't believe that she will just walk away," I voiced my concerns so that we were on the same page.

"I agree." Fintan nodded his head thoughtfully as he stared off at a blank spot on the wall.

"I need to tend to Sookie. She will rise soon." I stood to leave, "Do you need anything to put up the ward?"

Fintan's attention snapped back to mine. "No, just a little time, half an hour or so."

"Until then, fairy." I left him in my office and made my way back down into my lair. I could feel Sookie stirring in our bond. It started with confusion then shifted to calm. Her curiosity peaked but it was closely followed by...anger? I needed to get to her. I rushed back down to the underground lair and, when I walked in, Sookie had Pam up against the wall by her throat and Aedan was attempting to pull Sookie off of her. Pam stood there not attempting to defend herself as Sookie landed a blow to Pam's face.

"YOU KILLED ME YOU BITCH!" Sookie screeched. "GET OFF ME!" She tossed Aedan aside using only the power of her free hand. Aedan slid across the floor taking out the small kitchen table in the process and landed with a thump against the wall.

She was magnificent. If she wasn't trying to kill my other children, I would have stood and watched in awe, but because she was perfection. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Sookie! No!" She tried to shake me off, but I just held her tighter. Her strength was unbelievable, and if she had any training she might even be able to take me, "Sookie, I command you to stop." She dropped Pam to the ground and Pam crawled across the floor to get away from us. I wasn't sure that would even work with Sookie, but lucky for Pam, it did.

"SHE KILLED ME!" Sookie growled at me, as she struggled in my arms. I could hear the predator in her voice and I could feel her need for the kill.

"Yes, she did, and I gave you life. Pam was spelled. She didn't have control of her actions." I tried to calm her but her emotions were all over the place. Being a newborn vampire is overwhelming in its intensity which is why most vampires push away their emotions, because they are so hard to control.

"Is this true?" Sookie said and her voice sounded more like her own.

"It is." I would never be entirely sure that Pam's action were due entirely to the spell, but I needed to believe it, for both our sakes, and so did Sookie. I felt Sookie's emotions start to calm and when I was satisfied they had calmed enough, I released her, taking a step back. Sookie whirled and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. This was not something she would get over in one night, but I hoped with time she would forgive Pam.

"I just..." Sookie started just as the ground began to shake. If I didn't know better, I would have thought there was an earthquake. Something was not right. The lights flickered on and off as the shaking became more intense and then we lost the lights all together. The plaster from the walls began to crack and pieces fell from the walls and ceiling. I reached out for Sookie, trying to grab her to pull her to me so I could keep her safe and just as I did, a flash of bright, white light blinded me and a piercing scream ripped from my lovers lips.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Twelve**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The light filled the room and two things happened simultaneously. I literally felt the ward that Fintan put up brought down and Sookie was gone. She didn't go far though, just upstairs, but I felt her blink out and then appear somewhere else. The revelation that Sookie now had the power to teleport blew my mind. Pam, Aedan, and I just gaped for a moment at the empty space that Sookie had just vacated.

"Holy shit!" Pam eyes were wide and smile was on her face for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You are in so much trouble!" Aedan chimed in wearing as big a grin as Pam when he got to his feet. He shook off the pieces of plaster and ran his fingers through his hair, before extending a hand to Pam.

"Shut up!" I snapped and took off for Sookie. Trouble or not, Sookie was mine. Being her maker could end up being one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I never wanted to have to command her to do anything that would take away her will, but how else could I stop her when she could fucking teleport.

I found Sookie in the front yard attempting to attack Branna. She was as voracious as I had ever seen her, teeth bared, flashing bright as she tried to breech the force field Branna had a projected from the blue effervescent light coming from her hands. Sookie's fingertips were emitting a hot red light and with every swipe of her hand against the blue barrier claw marks appeared and disappeared just as quickly as Sookie landed a fury of attacks against her. Sookie wasn't getting through but I could see the older woman straining to keep it up. I felt the rush flowing through our bond. I had been through this will both Pam and Aedan, so I recognized it immediately and knew what to do. Sookie's blood lust had taken over and only a command would get her to stand down.

"Call off your child vampire! She is utterly unruly!" Branna yelled from behind her blue shield. Fintan had yet to make his appearance and I was glad for it. We would need him if she tried to take Sookie and run.

"Why should I do that? This is what you wanted, is it not? You wanted her turned, and she is. Sookie is a newborn vampire and no vampire that young could resist the scent of fairy." I laughed jovially as I strolled closer to them. Sookie didn't stop or even register my presence as far as I could tell.

"You _have_ realized I am fairy. Good for you, pet. Kneel." I dropped to my knees, even as I growled at her. "Now, command her to stand down," she demanded.

"I should let her kill you," I spat. Branna was at the top of my list of people I need to kill, a list that seemed to get longer all the time. This power Branna had over me was dangerous to everyone around me and it needed to stop.

"Lower!" Branna hissed back and my body responded by bending forward, leaving me near kissing the ground in a submissive grovel.

"Eric!" Pam shouted as she and Aedan joined us in the front yard. I had no idea what had taken them so long, but whatever it was I hoped would help us out of this mess.

"Your spawn are everywhere," Branna accused, "Order them to stand down or I will order _you _to fight them until death."

"Stay back." I didn't issue an order but my children obeyed.

"Now, command Sookie to obey my every word." Branna stood behind the force field smirking as if she had won.

"NEVER!" I couldn't move, but I didn't have to. Aedan and Pam went right for Branna, joining Sookie, but it was quickly apparent that even the three of them could not breach the blue wall of energy. Thankfully, Fintan decided to make his appearance known and from the door way he blasted a bright yellow light from his hands and like a stream of electricity it beamed against the barrier. The blue blocker was shimmering erratically and a little round hole began to form where Fintan was directing his fire.

"HALF BLOOD TRAITOR!" Branna screamed, her magic was visibly starting to wane and we would have her in moments, I could almost taste it, but it was not meant to be. "I"LL BE BACK AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEFIANCE!" and with that, she teleported from the yard. I regained control of my body the moment she disappeared and went straight for Sookie. Her head whipped around to me, as if she suddenly snapped out of her haze of lust for the fairy, and I became her focus.

"Damn it! We were almost through," Sookie pouted, her fangs were out and she lisped just a little as she jutted out her bottom lip. I couldn't help but find it strangely endearing, and completely bizarre considering that Sookie was complete taken over by blood lust just moments before.

"Sookie?" I looked over to the Fairy that stood not five feet away and Sookie was having no reaction to him. It baffled me how easily she turned off her instinctual needs and it made me suspicious. How was she restraining herself?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her pout turning into a full out frown and her fangs retracted.

"How are you...I mean, how is it possible for you to be calm? I felt your bloodlust Sookie. How did you pull back from it?"

"It wasn't bloodlust," Sookie rolled her eyes. "I was trying to kill her."

"We need to get inside," I announced, not taking my eyes off her. Sookie would never just go for the kill like that and how did she know Branna was there and how to teleport to her? There was too much that needed to be discussed but I wasn't about to do it in the open yard. I took Sookie's hand and she let me drag her back inside without protest. The rest of our group followed Sookie and me into my upstairs office. I took a seat behind my desk and I wanted Sookie to sit on my lap but she choose to remain standing beside me instead. I didn't push her, though I wanted to.

When everyone was gathered around, I kicked things off, "We are gone. Out of here. Tonight."

"We're running?" Pam was appalled by the idea. She had grown attached to our little vampire club and the lives we created while we were here. Of course, I taught her better. In order to survive you must be willing to risk everything but your existence. Pam was still young and, although I always warned her, she was not prepared to actually take to the road once again.

Everyone else in the room stayed silent except my lover, "Eric, we can't leave."

"Oh, yes, my lover. We are leaving, you and I. Whether or not Aedan and Pam follow us, we are going." I knew my words would cause a backlash, but I was not going to debate this. I had thought long and hard on our course of action and now we were going to follow it.

"But Eric, what about your Sheriff duties and the Queen? What about the club and...," Pam injected again cutting off Sookie before she could protest. Why was it that I choose such stubborn girls that questioned me at every turn?

"Enough! I don't give a shit about any of those things and I will explain this only _once_." I took a hard look around the room fixing them with my eyes. Aedan and Fintan remained quietly standing side by side against the back wall, both of them nodding just once. Sookie was seething through the bond, but only a hint of a scowl was on her lips and Pam was the very picture of coolness although she too felt similar to Sookie...pissed. Even knowing that they were upset wasn't going to detour me. I was not going to fuck things up this time around. The experience with Branna made me realize I was slipping back into the same pattern that I had taken before and I resolved in that moment I would be the bad guy, so to speak, if it meant keeping us alive.

"I resigned as Sheriff. The Queen she will be dead within a year, so as far as I am concerned she can go fuck herself." Without Sookie to save her at the Summit she would die in the blast or be killed by De Castro soon after. Either way, I didn't care. "What happens to the club is up to you, Pamela. I signed over ownership of Fangtasia to_ you_, so do what you will. Branna is a bigger threat to us than any we have faced, and no matter how much I want to tear out the bitches heart and drain it in front of her, I can't. Until...I break the hold she has on me. I need to make myself scarce for the time being and Sookie along with me. You may not understand, but you don't need to. I will do what I deem is appropriate for Sookie and me, but my suggestion to the rest of you is to scatter." I turned my attention back to Pam. "I have taught both you and Aedan all I know. You are both are skilled fighters and exceptional vampires, but stay out of the crossfire. When Branna comes looking for us, if she finds you she will use you, have no doubt. I know you can take care of yourselves, so I leave you with a decision. I will contact you when we get where we are going and let you know how to reach us should the need arise. The choice is yours. Should you choose to go with Sookie and me, we are leaving in an hour, so ready your things. Take only what you can carry. Fintan, I will contact you through the demon lawyer so you know how we fair." I stood up and turned to Sookie. I was done explaining myself to everyone but Sookie. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was mad and I was pretty sure if I explained my reasoning and assured her of her family's continued well being she would comply, but I was preparing myself for her rejection. I had already gone through the conversation in my head. "Sookie come with me. We need to pack."

I walked away without taking her hand and I had a sudden pang of worry that she wouldn't follow. I really loathed the idea of making enemies with Sookie even if it was for her own good. Too many times before I had been to lax with her protection just because I didn't want to upset her or push her buttons in that way. Too many others had taken her choices from her and I didn't want to do that, but that is exactly what I was going to do if she denied me. I had an eternity to make it up to her if we survived and Sookie was a forgiving woman.

I went down back to our bedroom downstairs and gratefully Sookie followed, as soon as I had the door shut behind us she let her anger go. "What the hell, Eric. I can't just leave my Gran. She's old and she needs me. What about Jason and I have a job...or I think I still do, whatever, I can't just leave!"

"Sookie," she was pacing before me and I needed her to calm so she and I could speak civilly, "sit." I motioned to the bed and then sat down myself. "I will tell you my reasons and I will abate your worries," I said formally and Sookie raised an eyebrow, but sat down next to me.

I reached out for her hand and she let me take it. "I will have guards on your brother and grandmother day and night. I would even offer to have them relocated anywhere outside of Louisiana, if you think they will take us up on the offer. As far as you working, there will be none of that. What is mine is yours now and I have more money than you could ever spend if we lived another thousand years, so trouble yourself no further. I will not listen to you compare yourself with some whore, saying I am trying to buy you off with money either. You need to leave those notions behind you. I love you and I have never seen you or could ever see you as some whore I could buy off with money or gifts. I do all of this, because I am painfully aware of how precious and unique you are. You may not understand it, how a thousand year old vampire could fall for a Bon Temps waitress. Well, lover, neither do I, but you have changed me and I refuse to give up all that you have shared with me, taught me, and blessed me with. I have always been a great vampire, but you make me a better man."

Sookie looked at me with an expression you didn't see very often on a vampire, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. She was shocked at my admission, "But Branna wants me and she can control you, wouldn't it be better if we split up?"

I had never considered she would propose that. "No," I said sharply. It hurt to hear her voice her thoughts about leaving me after I just poured my heart out to her. "I will not trust your safety to anyone but myself." I inhaled and exhaled once quickly and I pushed away the prick of pain. "Lover, whatever your concerns, voice them and I will find a solution. I know this change will be difficult but it is necessary. Please don't make me the villain by forcing me to compel you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will protect you even if you hate me for it."

"Okay." I thought I heard Sookie say very quietly, and I half expected the sound of crickets to accompany the silence that followed.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I'll go...willingly. I have seen enough of your mind to trust that you know when it's time to get out of Dodge. I may not have wanted to be a vampire, but I sure as hell don't want to die as one."

"Thank the gods," I breathed as I felt her sincerity.

"I'm not unreasonable, Eric. I just need to know all the facts so I can make a sound judgment." Sookie looked down at our joined hands. She played with my fingers as she spoke.

My love never stopped surprising me, and speaking of surprises, "Sookie, how did you know Branna was here tonight?" I know it was a change of subject but I needed it before I pushed her up against the wall and fucked her until she screamed my name. That's all I've wanted to do since she woke and her soft little touches were driving me mad, but it was not the time.

"I heard her clear as day. She was thinking about how she was going to use me to knock a Prince off his throne. She believes that presenting me, the abomination of the great Brigant line, as proof of collusion with vampires if he refuses to kill me. If he does kill me, she figures you will go after Niall with a vengeance. Either way she gets his throne."

"You got all of that from her?"

"Yeah, while I was attacking her magical shield or whatever, her mind was completely open to me. Branna was too busy fending off the physical attacks to guard that as well." Sookie felt proud about that and I reflected it right back at her and she smiled at me.

"You are my match, my lover. I have no doubt. We will have more time to talk on the road but now we must leave." I stood and held out my hand to her.

"I really don't have much here." Sookie said glancing around the room as she took my hand and rose from the bed.

"I have bags packed for us in the trunk of my car. What I need is help filling a couple of duffel bags. Would you mind assisting me?" I didn't wait for an answer as I released her hand and went to the closet to pull out the two canvas bags. I set them on the bed and then turned to face the wall opposite the bed. It had a painting of a long ship on the North Sea and behind it was my safe. I had close to five million in cash and jewels and I opened the safe and began tossing the contents on the bed.

"Holy shit! I don't think I've ever seen so much money up close." Sookie tentatively picked up a stack of cash and examined it.

"Get used to it, lover. This is only traveling money. Now start packing." Sookie laughed and she and I filled the bags with all the cash we could carry.

The two of us went out into the kitchen area when we were through and I set the two bags on the kitchen counter since the table had been damaged beyond repair. "There is blood in the freezer. Eat before we leave. We will be traveling so there will probably only be the synthetic shit until we get to our destination," I told Sookie and she got some blood and heated in the microwave.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the microwave dinged and she turned to hand me one.

"Somewhere safe." There was no reason to tell her now. She was going with me no matter where I was going, so the point was moot.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Sookie pushed again after she finished off her blood.

"It's better if you don't know, for now." Sookie groaned and I added, "Think of it as a surprise."

"It's a little hard to do that when someone is trying to kill you," she pointed out with a heavy sigh and I wondered absently when her human mannerisms would start to fade off. I hoped it wasn't too soon.

"You have to take the good moments as they come, love. Those times mean the most and I promise you there will be plenty of those."

"You sound so sure. How often do you think we will be fighting off an enemy in the midst of our good moments?"

"Always, my Sookie, always, but it is worth it. You are worth it. _We _are worth it."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Two months had past since we left Louisiana and so far there had been no signs of Branna or any other fairies since we left. I didn't truly expect to see them for a while. Fairies have a different relationship with time than we do and I was pretty sure Branna wouldn't show up until the time she had originally appointed, which gave us just over a month to break whatever spell she had on me.

We had settled in a villa right outside of Luxembourg City that I had purchased nearly thirty years ago. I had not had the opportunity to visit in the last couple of years but it was good to be back. Sookie had fallen in love with the place the moment she saw it. The home sat on twelve acres of land giving her a break from the thoughts of humans and the landscape seemed to ease her mind. Luxembourg was one of the last truly neutral supernatural territories left in the world. One might be surprised by the forward thinking of the small country, but a little known fact was that Luxembourg held some of the most brilliant and economically sound minds in the world in their human based monarchy. There was a good reason the country is the second richest country in the world, and its citizens boasted one of the highest per capita income in the world. The literacy rate among the children the country was producing was at nearly one hundred percent and effectively creating a well educated workforce. Supernaturals flocked to this small country but only ones with enough money could buy their way into the safe haven. The Luxembourg Monarchy had known about supernaturals long before we ever came out of the coffin and their tight immigration laws were enforced by a task force made up of members hand picked by the council. It was about the safest place I could take Sookie.

The home was cozy. The ground floor had a grand entrance hall with a cloakroom, high ceilings, and accented by blue stone floors. The dining room and library were off of the entrance to the hall. It was extended by a veranda with matching blue stone floors and access to the fully equipped contemporary kitchen. From the kitchen there was access to the terrace which was surrounded by a beautiful garden. A separate toilet and the wooden staircase that lead up to the second floor and down to the basement completed the level. A master bedroom and two other bedrooms shared the second floor. Each had their own bathroom with all the amenities and large walk in closet though the master bedroom had two. One for me and the other for Sookie. In the basement there was a gym complete with sauna and shower, a wine cellar, and a security room. The home wasn't as lavish as some of the homes I owned, but it was comfortable.

Aedan and Pam had decided to join us in Luxembourg and my only stipulation was that they were to follow my orders and protect Sookie when I was unable. Things had been going well between my children. Aedan and Sookie had grown close and Pamela had even been warming up to Sookie over the last couple of weeks. Most of my time was spent attempting to contact someone who could break the hold Branna had on me. It wasn't until a week ago that I finally found a prospect worth getting excited over. I had yet to tell Sookie, things between us had been going so well, I didn't want to get her hopes up only to let them down. Our relationship had grown much closer over the past few months and I felt like she was ready to give me the chance to love her as I wished to once again. I wasn't able to spend every waking moment searching for a cure, so in my downtime I spent as much time with Sookie as I could.

Although I had attempted to get her to have sex with me more times than I could count, Sookie had not yet fully given in. All hope wasn't lost though, since just the night before she had finally allowed me to give her a mind-blowing orgasm with my tongue after much heavy making out and petting. I was determined that tonight I was finally going to return to my Valhalla.

Sookie had taken to being a vampire with great aplomb. Her restraint was unmatched and she had even began to drink from donors after a bit of coaxing by me and Aedan. When I wasn't trying to get in her pants, I began to teach Sookie the ways of being a vampire, our rules and customs. I also started to teach Sookie how to fight. I had done so with both my children and Sookie was no different. She needed to know how to defend herself if I was unable. Sookie was much more durable as a vampire but it took some time for me to get used to not having to be so gentle, but as she progressed I learned my lover was stronger than I gave her credit for.

Sookie was spooned against me, deep in her daytime rest and my arm was still slung over her waist as I woke for the evening. She had not agreed to have sex with me yet, but she did agree to sleep in my bed as long as I behaved. I had behaved at first, but as we grew more comfortable with one another I began to make subtle moves over the course of our nights together. Recently she had grown more receptive to my advances and I had taken to caressing her soft skin as she woke for the night, every night picking a different spot to worship.

I decided to make my boldest move yet and I slid my hand up the white baby doll nightdress she was wearing. Her skin was like cool silk now that she was a vampire, but she still felt warmer than any vampire I had been with, and I was thankful for that little piece of humanity that clung to her. My fingertips slowly trailed up the path that lead to the first location in my exploration. I finally reached the soft, fleshy globes of her perfect breasts and I sighed as I lightly circled her hardening tips with my forefinger. I could feel Sookie's body as it seemed to come alive under my touch, and she let out a low moan that had me throbbing with anticipation. I cupped her breast in my hand more firmly as I gently rubbed her hard peak between my thumb and my forefinger, pulling and tugging on it slightly as she leaned her head back against my shoulder and rubbed herself against me.

I didn't need the bond to tell me she was aroused since I could smell her sweet essence as it permeated the air and I inhaled deeply, holding it in my lungs, taking her into me. There was no way to hide my own arousal since it was currently resting firmly right below her tight little ass, stretching the confines of my boxers to reach her dampening mound. Sookie had resisted me long enough, and I thought I might explode if I didn't get inside her soon. At no time in my long life had I ever masturbated so much as I did since we got to Luxembourg. I did not want to take other women in that way, only Sookie, so I had no better options. I planned to pull out all the stops in an attempt to end my streak of agonizing celibacy. I had to. I needed to.

"Eric..." Sookie whispered in a breathy way, and I felt tingles down my spine, "what are you doing?"

She didn't try to stop me, but from the bond I could fell a creeping reluctance. "Shhh..." I trailed kisses up her a bare neck, savoring the taste of her skin, "please," I was not above pleading and I could feel her reluctance as it melted away. "I need you my sweet Sookie." I tried to make the words come out like a whisper and not a demand, but it was hard to maintain my cool facade when Sookie began to lightly pant at my attentions.

"Mm, Sookie..." I groaned and I ceased my attentions on her breasts, to drifted my hand downward, between her breasts, over her belly, and right to the top of her white bikini underwear. I stopped in my path to the titillate the skin right above her panties before I ghosted my hand over them and then tenderly cupped her womanhood stirring pleasure in the well groomed area. Sookie pushed against my hand in an attempt to put more pressure on her roused pearl. I obliged by pushing against her with more intensity and was rewarded with the growing wetness through the soon to be disappearing piece of silk.

I was sure I was going to lose it and I tore one side of her panties, then the other, before I pulled them completely off from between her thighs. I removed my boxers with a simple yank, tearing them from my body without a thought. The baby doll nightdress Sookie had worn to bed was pushed up around her shoulders and I swiftly pulled it off, tossing it aside, leaving her bare before me. I stared down the length her body, devouring her with my ravenous eyes, gliding them down to get a glimpse of her flooding desire as I finally buried my fingers into her warmth. Sookie writhed against me and I could feel my erection grow slick as I glided between her legs from behind.

"You're so wet for me," I murmured right into her ear as softly as I could manage. I made circles around her pulsing nub and Sookie shivered. "Tell me that you want this." I needed to get the okay from Sookie to continue, although her body was saying yes, I needed to hear it from her lips.

"Oh please. Eric...I need..."

"What do you need?" I couldn't stop the growl from rolling off my lips. Sookie was pouring lust into our bond and as it mixed with mine, I felt as if every nerve in my body had been awakened with our desire.

"I ache for you." Sookie's husky whine went straight to my already overinflated organ and I never agreed with her more than I did in that moment. I was suffering as well, with an insatiable voraciousness that had my whole body vibrating with my barbarous needs.

"I ache for you too," I flipped Sookie onto her back and I positioned myself at her entrance. I knew this was Sookie's first time. The first time I or anyone else had explored her body, in this time line, and I wanted to make it special for her. I was getting the chance to be her first and I wanted to be her last too. I was determined to leave her quivering with ecstasy before I was through so no one would ever compare to my touch. I learned when I first probed her body, that Sookie had broken her hymen years before she was turned, and I had been relieved that she wouldn't physically be a virgin forever. If she hadn't broke it before she was turned I would have had to break it every time she and I made love, it was a blessing that I didn't need to worry about that.

I slipped my engorged manhood between her plump lips and rubbed myself along her saturated slit, enjoying every gasp she made as my tip traced over her special spot. "Are you ready for me, my lover?" I leaned my body over hers and captured her swollen lips with mine before she could answer. I pulled away from our kiss, but left my lips lingering against hers as I breathed, "I yearn to make love to you, Sookie. Take me inside you." This time I gasped as she drug her hand down my back to grip my ass. "Allow me to make you mine." I silently offered up my soul to any god that would answer my prayers, "Give in to me, my glorious goddess." I rolled my hips against hers and with a Herculean effort pushed against her tight tunnel, but didn't enter. Sookie threw back her head and I watched the unadulterated lust roll over her, only adding fuel to the fire burning in my loins.

"Oh yes." Sookie lifted her head and pierced me with an uninhibited sensuality as I proceeded to fill her inch by agonizing inch even before the words left her luscious lips. I could feel Sookie's submission as her silky walls clenched around me, dragging me further into her as if her body was welcoming me home.

A low growl built in my chest as my stiff arms shook on either side of my lovers body while she lay beneath me. I held myself over her, struggling to keep my tormenting pace. I forced my eyes closed with great effort to keep from pounding into her when her moans mounted. I continued bringing us to the edge, leaving us lingering on the precipice of euphoria for longer than Sookie had ever imagined I was capable. It wasn't until I felt her hand run through my hair and cup the back of my head that I risked opening them again to look at her. Seeing and feeling Sookie experience the rapturous pleasure I was causing with my ravishing of her sacred temple was almost too much. I never wanted it to end.

The coil in my scrotum was like a flashing sign of my impending eruption and I could not stop myself from picking up the pace of my thrusts. I chased the bliss of heaven with every stroke of my devotion into my beloved and when I felt her fangs bury themselves into my flesh, her total and complete surrender washed over me as she climaxed. I joined her once my fangs penetrated the top of her breast. I sucked hard on the wound and took everything I could of my Sookie into me as pushed everything that I was into her. I tumbled over edge into my own oblivion with a roar that shook the wall of the room around us. I had planned on leaving Sookie a quivering mess when I was through with her, but I hadn't counted on her leaving me in a similar state.

I collapsed on top of her and sucked in heavy breaths as if I still needed the air to live. The two of us laid limply against one another as we came down from the high of our passionate love making. I eventually gained the strength to shift myself from my position over Sookie and I rolled over to my side and cuddled into hers. I pulled her body against me and enveloped her body in mine. It had been a long time since I had felt so complete and content. I had everything I could want. My lover was at my side, sated, happy, and safe. My children were here with us and they had come to accept my lover and her rightful place at my side. Sookie had eased into becoming a vampire and had turned out better than I had even dreamed. I had all of eternity to spend showing my beloved the world, once I was able to free myself from one pesky fairy.

I pushed that thought away so I wouldn't disturb the after glow of our union, and as we laid together I crooned words of my affections in her ear. I loved her with every ounce of my being and I didn't hold back my declarations of love and admiration no matter how much she protested.

The temporary sanctuary I took in my lover came to an end when there was a sharp knock on our bedroom door. "Eric! Don't forget you have that meeting at midnight. If you're going to make it in time you better drag your ass out of bed! I know Sookie is a minx, but you're a thousand years old, surely you can restrain yourself for a couple of hours." Aedan called through the door and I could hear the amusementin his voice.

I grumbled and tightened my grip around Sookie causing her to giggle, "Eric..." she whined in a very childlike way, "do you have to leave?" She laced her fingers with mine and pressed my hands tighter against her midsection.

"If I had my way, dear one, I would never let you out of my bed, but alas I must not pass up on an opportunity to meet with someone who might be able to break the spell Branna has on me." I held her for a few more minutes before I unwillingly extracted myself from the warmth of our bed.

"Can I come with you?" Sookie asked hesitantly and I could feel the longing coming from her in waves. I really didn't want to leave her so soon after she had given me the most precious gift I had ever received, herself, but I had little choice. Since we settled in I had allowed Sookie to accompany me to meetings several times, but the person I was meeting tonight was thought to be quite dangerous and I would not risk Sookie by exposing her to someone like Edwood Harper.

Edwood Harper was a demon sorcerer who was known to be one of the only living experts on Fairy magic that was not of Fae descent. It took a long time to track him down and even longer to get him to agree to meet with me. I was wary to meet with the demon since I had heard that he did not often take payment of monetary value, but would request something of his clients that he coveted in exchange for his services. I wasn't sure what he would want, but I wasn't going to flash the woman that I loved in front of him and give him any ideas.

"Not tonight, my love. Aedan and Pam will be taking you out to catch some dinner at Fontaine de Sang. They recently got a permit that allows feeding on the premises on willing donors. I hear there is a fantastic DJ as well, so I am sure Aedan and Pam will join you in dancing if you wish." I dressed quickly and didn't bother to shower so I could keep my lovers scent around me while we were apart. Since I had just exchanged blood with Sookie for the second time, I relished in the tight lovers bond that was forming and beginning to surpass even the maker/child bond we currently had. I was sure that by the third exchange Sookie and I would be bound so tight we could never leave each others side which sounded just fine to me.

I had already spoken to Sookie about the bonding and it's repercussions, so when she took my blood tonight I truly felt she was finally going to agree to be mine in every way. It had taken a while but it seemed she had at last let go of the idea that I was replacing my lost lover with her, even though that wasn't entirely true. I didn't see the situation in that light even if she did. To me, Sookie was just Sookie, in any way, shape, or form and I would love her no matter what.

"Will you join us later if you get done with your meeting?" Sookie rose from the bed and the thin sheet that had covered her slipped to the floor revealing her voluptuous body in all its glory. My fangs descended at the sight of her, and I heard the muted click of hers as they joined mine, when my lust slammed into her.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to have you move that magnificent body for me...or against me," I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows at her. Then I scooped Sookie up in my arms while I devoured her mouth in a heated kiss. The urge to claim her again was nearly unbearable and I tore myself away from her, releasing her from my clutches before I lost all hold on my sanity.

"I'll miss you," she said as I walked towards the door.

"Not more than I will you, my sweet girl," I called as I exited the room before my determination lost out to my desire.

I arrived at the appointed meeting place ten minutes early to survey the area. I entered the small establishment as soon as I was satisfied that I had not been followed and the area was free from waiting ambushers. Harper had agreed to meet at a little pub called Shaggy's in the heart of Luxembourg city. The place was a hole in the wall, but pretty busy for a Sunday night. It was obvious that the patrons were local regulars because as I made my way across the bar, everyone seemed to eyeball me as I passed. The place must not have had a large share of supernaturals or my presence wouldn't have stirred so much attention.

I settled into a booth in the far corner so I could watch for Harper to arrive and I was not seated long before a barmaid strode up to the table, "You look like you are from out of town. American?" she guessed in accented voice that was rooted in french and it pulled my gaze away from the door to look at her face. Her hair was burnt orange in color and pulled back into an elaborate braid. Freckles doted her face and big brown eyes stared out of thick lens that were housed by plastic looking black frames. She couldn't have been taller than five feet and between the white long sleeve shirt covered by a black vest, and the mini green kilt skirt with knee high stockings, and Mary Jane heels to boot, she looked like a geeky school girl.

I eyed her sceptically as she appeared way too young to be waitress in a bar, "Nej, jag från Sverige" I answered in Swedish. (No, I am from Sweden.)

"Verkligen, jag skulle ha gissat att du var från Louisiana," she quipped in response. (Really, I would have guessed you were from Louisiana.)

"Who are you?" I growled speaking English once again. She already knew who I was. There was no point in playing games.

"I am Edwina Harper," she smiled brightly and her pointed demon teeth shown white even the in darkness of the bar. She took a seat across from me and I gave her a level look. "I think we had an appointment."

"You are not Edwood Harper," I raked her over with my eyes. I didn't know what kind of game this little demon was playing, but as I had said before, there was no point in playing games. I could end her before she could blink.

"Yes, yes I am. I find it easier if potential clients think I am a man. Can you believe some high powered individuals in my field still feel that women are less capable then men? You're not that kind of man...or should I say vampire, are you Mr. Northman?"

"No, I am not." I decided to ease my tense muscles and give the air of aloofness, by leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. "I am an equal opportunity employer," I joked and Edwina grinned.

"So...tell me about this spell that got cast on you. I can tell you're not cursed by a witch or hexed by a shaman, so what is the deal? Spurned lover or something like that? Love potion that went bad?" Edwina examined my face and body with a clinical eye that made me uncomfortable. I wasn't big on witches or any other casting species since I had the run in with the Were witches on "V."

"It was a Fairy who cast the spell on me." I decided to wait on the details until she asked.

Edwina scowled in a very off putting way, "Fairy magic is hard to break. You almost need another Fairy to do it."

I sunk further into the black leather seat of the booth and cursed myself for wasting more of my time on dead end leads. "So are you saying you can not do it?"

"I didn't say that. I know you are a vampire but do you know any fairies that would be willing to help cast a spell?"

I perked up just a bit, "Yes, I happen to know one or two who might be willing."

"I will need to know the details of the spell. It's origins. Everything."

"Fine, but what I tell you must never be spoken on and I insist you agree in blood to keep that secret." I would not let just anyone know about the state I am in. If my enemies got wind of it and went to Branna with an offer to kill me, I was sure she wouldn't pass up the chance.

"I agree." Edwina signed a contract that I had Cataliades whip up in case she turned out to be the real deal. After that was taken care of, I started from the beginning and told her all of the relevant details of my story and by the end she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is something amusing?" I was beginning to dislike the irritating woman.

"I absolutely adore a good love story," Edwina clapped her hands in the same excited way that I witnessed Pam get excited about a new pair of shoes.

"So will you do this?" My response to her amusement was clipped.

"Yes, if..."

"If?"

"If...you let me spend a night with your Sookie."

"A night?"

"Yes, you know a girls night. Dinner, shopping, and good old fashioned girl talk. A night without you." Edwina smirked and I immediately responded without thinking.

"No."

"Why? I promise her safety."

"How can you do that?"

Edwina looked thoughtful for a moment before it gleamed like a light bulb had gone on in her head. "Your child Pamela can come along as her guard if you wish..."

"What is your objective?"

"Are you really that slow, Mr. Northman? I want to hear your love story from Sookie's point of view. I want to met the woman you crossed time and space to be with once again. It's the most romantic thing I think I have ever heard. So that's the deal. Take it or leave it." Edwina mirrored my crossed arms and scowl, but I could see a grin playing at her lips.

My mind raced at the implications, but I was running out of options. "I will only agree to this deal only if you meet Sookie first. She will be the one who makes the final decision as to whether or not we move forward in our arrangement."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Northman. Well, a pre-deal anyway." She giggled and pulled out a cell phone from an inside vest pocket, handing it to me. "Should we do this now?"

I figured now was as good a time as any and I sighed, "No need. I know where she is if you do not mind taking a ride."

Edwina stood up in a flash, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for leaving such wonderful reviews, following, and adding this story to your favorites. I apoligize for any mistakes in the info about Luxembourg and my google translated swedish. XOXO  
><strong>


End file.
